morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 23
Morning Glories Issue 23 Tinychat from November 29th, 2012 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: WE ARE STARTING 0002 susan: Okay yayy 0003 ariellalphabet: Yayyy! 0004 vicky: yaay wee 0005 guest-95184 changed nickname to sleepypizza 0006 tessa: oh my god 0007 tessa: SLEEPYPIZZA 0008 sleepypizza: HI TESSA 0009 tessa: strollin' down memory lane 0010 macey: i assume our first order of business is mourning the failure of the #savethetwins campaign 0011 tessa: ahaha 0012 susan: No let's skip that part 0013 jess: what are you talking about 0014 susan: I've already done it for all of us 0015 vicky: D' 0016 guest-95193 entered the room 0017 ariellalphabet: A moment of silence for them! 0018 macey: yes that's true susan is the true victim here 0019 guest-95193 left the room 0020 tessa: we have to mourn a bit! 0021 tessa: yeah, it's true 0022 tessa: susan, i'm making a graphic for you 0023 sleepypizza: Poor real Jun D 0024 susan: Fukayamas/Happiness OTP will never be canon 0025 ariellalphabet: I knowww! 0026 LostPlot entered the room 0027 guest-95205 changed nickname to newuser9191 0028 susan: GOOD THANKS ='D 0029 vicky: guess its fukayama now 0030 tessa: hey ariellalphabet, do I know you? if not, hello! 0031 tessa: OH GOD 0032 ariellalphabet: I don't think so! Hi! 0033 tessa: that's painful 0034 tessa: hi! 0035 macey: VICKY SERIOUSLY 0036 jess: this chat is unexpectedly ugh 0037 vicky: SORRY TOO MUCH 0038 guest-95208 entered the room 0039 macey: also why is everyone getting my color 0040 macey: i am different now!! 0041 guest-95145 changed nickname to ilikeike 0042 susan: That's like when I had "fukayamas" as the like blog counter thing for me 0043 georgia entered the room 0044 guest-95217 changed nickname to georgia 0045 susan: but whenever I was alone on there it'd say "1 fukayama" and I'd make myself sad 0046 susan: sigh 0047 tessa: are we going to get a surge of twitterers? that's exciting, i hope we do. 0048 guest-95208 left the room 0049 anne entered the room 0050 georgia: hi guys 0051 tessa: hey georgia! 0052 georgia: anyone else red? 0053 susan: Hi Georgia~ 0054 ariellalphabet: It makes all the flashback scenes to their childhood that much sadder 0055 macey: oh hey everyoneeee 0056 newuser9191 changed nickname to MatthewLloydLambert 0057 macey: HAHA YEAH "I WILL NEVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU" 0058 susan: Macey no 0059 macey: SORRY JUNISAO 0060 susan: Or how about 0061 joe_eisma entered the room 0062 guest-95112 changed nickname to alex 0063 ariellalphabet: Oh yeah, I should probably explain I'm from Twitter XD I've cosplayed as Jade recently 0064 tessa: oh, i think i saw that! 0065 guest-95223 changed nickname to anne 0066 tessa: possibly? 0067 susan: "I can't let them lose each other" 0068 vicky: also hello idk if i dont know some of you but hello hi /late 0069 macey: oh yes cosplayers are always welcome 0070 tessa: did it get tumblr'd? 0071 georgia: i introduced myself yesterday 0072 georgia: i'm colour photoset person 0073 georgia: that can be my nickname i guess 0074 sleepypizza: OH THAT'S YOU I LIKE YOU 0075 macey: -also alex is that you. i mean colorist alex 0076 alex: possibly. 0077 ariellalphabet: First time cosplaying, I loved it 0078 tessa: I am tessa obviously and I live on tumblr 0079 guest-95232 entered the room 0080 tessa: as most of you are aware probably 0081 guest-95232 left the room 0082 macey: oh now we have another mystery 0083 lacracha entered the room 0084 tessa: that's so cool! lucky. 0085 macey: we even get mysteries out of the comic now!! jesus 0086 vicky: real life mga 0087 MatthewLloydLambert changed nickname to LostPlot 0088 georgia: no thanks 0089 sleepypizza: Real Life MGA sounds awful 0090 vicky: except less blood and guts and stuff 0091 guest-95238 changed nickname to lacracha 0092 macey: oh no there's still time for blood and guts 0093 mournthekrystle entered the room 0094 ariellalphabet: Yeah, I think I'd be pretty bad in real life MGA 0095 macey: everybody make sure nobody else gets murdered 0096 sleepypizza: school with basement cults that kills parents is NOT OKAY 0097 ariellalphabet: I have no discernible skill sets, I'd be screwed XD 0098 vicky: ILL NEVER LET ANY THING HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS 0099 guest-95253 changed nickname to mourntheglories 0100 tessa: hey, didn't we have some specific question about timelines to discuss? 0101 susan: Thanks Vicky ='D 0102 macey: oh yes tessa ask these questions 0103 macey: let's get Serious 0104 tessa: SRS 0105 georgia: srs bsns 0106 tessa: I can't remember what it was now 0107 jess: SARS 0108 susan: Yea we'd been talking about the Month thing remember 0109 susan: How like 0110 tomila entered the room 0111 guest-95268 changed nickname to tomila 0112 macey: oh yes how when we did the math this is day 12 of the series 0113 tomila left the room 0114 susan: It doesn't seem to add up to a month? Or were we talking about something else 0115 ariellalphabet: I feel like I've missed loads since this is my tinychat D 0116 macey: but fortunato said akiko was locked up a month? 0117 tessa: yeah, that's what I meant! 0118 gabejer entered the room 0119 tessa: haaha, you will catch up 0120 jeremy_holt entered the room 0121 susan: No we had like a 3 -person tinychat a couple weeks ago 0122 guest-95277 changed nickname to gabejer 0123 susan: So most people missed it don't worry hah 0124 tessa: it was a GOOD ONE too 0125 macey: yeah it was only 8 of us at the most that one 0126 guest-95280 changed nickname to jeremy_holt 0127 macey: we actually GOT THINGS DONE 0128 susan: No it was 5 total hahah 0129 georgia: is that rare omg 0130 ariellalphabet: Cool cool! 0131 macey: oh wow sobs 0132 zoes_husband1 entered the room 0133 macey: that is super rare we actually have a lack of people right now?? 0134 mournthekrystle: 'ello 0135 susan: After 22 there were a milllion people in here 0136 susan: Hey! 0137 ariellalphabet: Hiya! 0138 macey: yeah people are missing today what were they not shocked?? i was shocked 0139 tessa: hey! 0140 guest-95292 entered the room 0141 macey: not at hisun but akiko holy shit 0142 tessa: YEAH 0143 tessa: shit 0144 mournthekrystle: haha i love how someone said HEY I UNDERSTOOD THAT ISSUE! 0145 guest-95283 changed nickname to zoes_husband1 0146 tessa: akiko is my darling 0147 tessa: I am deeply concerned 0148 vicky: yes oh gosh 0149 guest-95295 entered the room 0150 guest-95292 left the room 0151 macey: i wasnt super into akiko before now i liked her but i wasnt SUPER INTO HER 0152 susan: I feel like we don't know enough about her for her to be killed off though?? 0153 mournthekrystle: but the month thing doesn't add up to the timeline... 0154 macey: but i have a weakness for sacrificial characters oh no 0155 ariellalphabet: What's the timeline theory? 0156 tessa: SUSAN EXPLAIN 0157 mournthekrystle: or does it i'm confused 0158 susan: It's not so much a theory as confusion 0159 macey: the timeline thing- we did the math and it should be day 11 or 12 since the comic started 0160 guest-95295 left the room 0161 mournthekrystle: so the kids have only been at school for a month? 0162 mournthekrystle: er glories 0163 susan: Because if you go through the book it's not quite a month 0164 macey: but fortunato says akiko's been locked up a month 0165 ariellalphabet: That would make sense now I think about it 0166 macey: even though they caught her in #1 0167 vicky left the room 0168 mournthekrystle: so thats our timeline figured out then 0169 vicky entered the room 0170 guest-95307 changed nickname to vicky 0171 tessa: but it's not as if this comic is a big stickler about keeping events in order 0172 susan: Exactly yea 0173 mournthekrystle: haha truth 0174 georgia: but, i mean, the akiko brendan thing could have happened days before the glories arrived? 0175 macey: yeah i do feel it's interesting we have no concrete timeline 0176 georgia: or is that wrong am i confused 0177 ariellalphabet: yeahyeah *yay random flashbacks* 0178 macey: things are ambigious 0179 guest-95229 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0180 susan: But there was the specific crossover of Brenden being carried out while Casey was there 0181 tessa: shouldn't that have happened 2 years ago? 0182 mournthekrystle: well you can see brendon getting hauled away after he gets attacked by david 0183 tessa: OH RIGHT 0184 susan: Right am I lying? 0185 macey: georgia 0186 joe_eisma: hello hello 0187 tessa: that's weird 0188 mournthekrystle: when casey arrives 0189 macey: JOE HI 0190 georgia: oh right 0191 susan: Hi Joe!! 0192 ilikeike: joeeeeeeeeeee 0193 ariellalphabet: Hello! 0194 georgia: yeah i forgot 0195 jess: HI JOE 0196 georgia: okay 0197 vicky: hiiiii 0198 tessa: Hey Joe! 0199 macey: joe this issue was so pretty my eyes ate it like candy. 0200 mournthekrystle: Welcome 0201 joe_eisma: Good to see everyone here! 0202 lacracha: Hi Joe! 0203 joe_eisma: aw, thanks, Macey 0204 sleepypizza: Hi Joe! 0205 tessa: it was beautiful 0206 ariellalphabet: It truly was 0207 georgia: so beautiful 0208 tessa: especially the twins pages 0209 vicky: i cant get over david's art like wow 0210 mournthekrystle: it was a blood bath, i loved every drop 0211 georgia: and david 0212 macey: ALEX IF YOU ARE REAL ALEX YOU DID AMAZING TOO. 0213 joe_eisma: Yeah, Alex killed it this issue 0214 macey: yeah david just keeps getting prettier 0215 joe_eisma: haha David's not supposed to be pretty! ;) 0216 ariellalphabet: Was he pretty once though? 0217 joe_eisma: maybe 0218 macey: well i mean he's very detailed!! with all his burns and such. 0219 lacracha: David scares me 0220 joe_eisma: ahh yes 0221 sleepypizza: but he's my favourite colour so he has to be pretty D 0222 jess: macey is right, david is super bishonen 0223 alex: david has pretty hair. 0224 joe_eisma: haha 0225 macey: david is the prettiest purple 0226 tessa: i want to talk about david, actually 0227 joe_eisma: let's talk David 0228 susan: Go 0229 macey: yeah what happened with him and akiko there 0230 tessa: about who he kills vs. who he ignores 0231 ariellalphabet: yeah, and the fact he seemed to take orders too 0232 tessa: georgina was so unconconcerned about him in the beginning 0233 guest-95328 entered the room 0234 guest-95328 left the room 0235 tessa: but he doesn't only kill people in the ceremony 0236 sleepypizza: And why when he kills someone who's not a truant NOTHING HAPPENS 0237 susan: Also has he ever ACTUALLY walked through a wall I was thinking of that today 0238 guest-95334 entered the room 0239 joe_eisma: well, I think the new study hall did a great job characterizing him 0240 macey: well a big theme in this comic is fate right? maybe he can tell WHEN someone 0241 macey: needs to die? 0242 mournthekrystle: david doesn't seem to kill akiko, thats exciting, whats going on there 0243 guest-95334 left the room 0244 macey: like you can call him over like fortunato and akiko did and he'll see who needs to go 0245 joe_eisma: mm, I don't think I've ever drawn him walking through a wall. 0246 guest-95343 entered the room 0247 ariellalphabet: David just seems to randomly appear 0248 susan: People always say that 0249 joe_eisma: That's an interesting catch. We did just see Akiko fall, and nothing more 0250 susan: But they had to open the door for him hahah 0251 joe_eisma: true, Susan 0252 vicky: maybe not just not truants but only that reaction with the "special" students??? 0253 mournthekrystle: theory, david is inside akiko 0254 macey: yeah he evidently walks around! between this and following casey in #1 0255 vicky: since i guess we dont know if every truant is "special"? 0256 guest-95352 entered the room 0257 mournthekrystle: all possesed out 0258 guest-95352 left the room 0259 macey: the implication i got from irina saying they let hisun die because he wasn't special 0260 macey: made me think all the truants are though 0261 guest-95343 left the room 0262 tessa: yeah, that's the point 0263 guest-94947 changed nickname to carol 0264 mournthekrystle: everyone has a role to play 0265 susan: I still didn't really get that but I'm sure it'll be cleared up 0266 joe_eisma: well, there's a reason why the main kids are the main kids and not the truants. 0267 tessa: abraham's criteria has to be the same as mga's 0268 vicky: though now i kinda feel like we only know akiko is for sure 0269 joe_eisma: maybe the main kids are special-er? 0270 carol: am i late for the party? 0271 tessa: because they all get accepted 0272 susan: Hi Carol! 0273 macey: i have a feeling the kids are the Big Players in the future yeah 0274 macey: the glories i mean 0275 jess: i guess they just kept experimenting till they got it right 0276 mournthekrystle: im sure she wasn't expecting akiko to interfer in her drugged out first date state haha 0277 jess: aw akiko 0278 joe_eisma: i guess we could just divide them as glories and truants instead of 'main kids.' 0279 joe_eisma: good point, mourn 0280 sleepypizza: Well and then at the end with David it seems like Akiko sobered up REAL FAST like she was 0281 sleepypizza: faking in the first place 0282 ariellalphabet: It seems likely 0283 ariellalphabet: Maybe she was trained to withstand those conditions? 0284 joe_eisma: it's possible, but i imagine you'd sober up pretty quickly if a ghost dude walked past 0285 mournthekrystle: truth 0286 ariellalphabet: Or something similar/weird 0287 jess: or maybe she was just more tired than hopped up on hallucinogens 0288 ariellalphabet: haha true 0289 tessa: quite 0290 susan: That panel was so great 0291 macey: oh i wonder? actually you know if she's still crushing on fortunato after all these years 0292 susan: When he walked between them 0293 ariellalphabet: oh god yeah 0294 macey: she could easily just used the opportunity to her advantage 0295 newuser5398 entered the room 0296 tessa: NO 0297 guest-95373 changed nickname to newuser5398 0298 newuser5398: hello 0299 tessa: I REJECT that theory 0300 macey: hello new user 0301 newuser5398: wanna see a penis? 0302 tessa: hmmm 0303 susan: Nah 0304 ilikeike: nah 0305 tessa: macey 0306 ariellalphabet: Lol 0307 tessa: fix it 0308 newuser5398 was banned by macey (mornglorschat) 0309 newuser5398 left the room 0310 joe_eisma: haha 0311 macey: BANNING POWERS ACTIVATE 0312 vicky: huzzah! 0313 newuser9097 entered the room 0314 susan: Thanks David. 0315 ariellalphabet: Whoo! 0316 guest-95385 changed nickname to newuser9097 0317 georgia: omg 0318 newuser9097 was banned by macey (mornglorschat) 0319 newuser9097 left the room 0320 carol: and so it begins... 0321 macey: so they're like a legion 0322 tessa: that's how we know we are legit now 0323 tessa: penis spammers 0324 susan: We haven't had this problem in a while boo 0325 zoes_husband1: Did anyone get the Giarrusso variant cover? 0326 tessa: emily got it for me! 0327 sleepypizza: I DID 0328 susan: I should have =( 0329 ariellalphabet: No 0330 macey: i ordered it from tfaw so i don't think i will get it sighs 0331 joe_eisma: ah yes i was wondering if those made it to shops 0332 tessa: it did in maine! 0333 zoes_husband1: Anyone know the ratio of it to the regular cover? 0334 ariellalphabet: I'm gonna ask for the variant though 0335 tessa: muaHAHAHHA 0336 LostPlot: next time someone offers a penis can we at least vote before we ban him? just saying... 0337 sleepypizza: It did in DFW too at least at Lone Star 0338 supercarmen entered the room 0339 LostPlot: hi, by the way. 0340 lacracha: I have the variant! 0341 guest-95394 changed nickname to supercarmen 0342 joe_eisma: oh cool. i used to have a pull list at lone star plano 0343 sleepypizza: I go to the one in Hurst 0344 joe_eisma: nice 0345 joe_eisma: i loved chris' variant--i think we should do more things like that 0346 mournthekrystle: i agree joe 0347 tessa: hey, has anyone theorized about ike being the school founder? 0348 susan: Yea I like to see them 0349 tessa: yes, I loved it 0350 jess: oooooh 0351 ariellalphabet: I saw a bit on the Study Hall 0352 georgia: i read the study hall about that 0353 susan: Tessa did you read the Study hall? 0354 tessa: NO 0355 tessa: UGH 0356 zoes_husband1: I loved it too. One shop said it was like a 1 in 25 but I don't think that's accurate. 0357 tessa: should I go do it now? 0358 macey: TESSA READ THE STUDY HALL DO IT 0359 tessa: I always am late with those 0360 susan: Yea there's a bit Matt did about it 0361 tessa: dammit 0362 ariellalphabet: Yeahyeah 0363 georgia: there's just a bit on ike being the headmaster 0364 mournthekrystle: I was about to read it then I was like noooooo chat starts in 20 mins and I have to eat 0365 georgia: like a paragraph or two 0366 georgia: towards the end, i think 0367 guest-95412 entered the room 0368 macey: not going to lie ike being the headmaster makes way too much sense it's CRAZY 0369 susan: Yea the end 0370 tessa: do I get credit for thinking of it too 0371 ariellalphabet: It is 0372 jess: ohh man 0373 susan: Yes 0374 susan: Because you came up with it on your own 0375 macey: even down to the little things like georgina and lara had different moms and ike 0376 se2k entered the room 0377 susan: \o/ 0378 macey: gets all the ladies. 0379 guest-95412 left the room 0380 guest-95415 changed nickname to se2k 0381 mournthekrystle: it seems he has slashing powers tho 0382 se2k left the room 0383 mournthekrystle: both irina and georgina walk out with similar wounds 0384 macey: oh yeah ike's gift seems to involve killing doesn't it 0385 macey: slashing could be involved 0386 ariellalphabet: Definitely 0387 joe_eisma: good catch, mourn! 0388 tessa: thank you, susan 0389 mournthekrystle: =) 0390 guest-95427 entered the room 0391 joe_eisma: nick actually had to tell me to go back and put more blood on irina in those scenes. haha 0392 tessa: haha 0393 susan: Ohh my Nick 0394 guest-95433 entered the room 0395 macey: irina looked awful jesus christ 0396 upguntha entered the room 0397 guest-95427 left the room 0398 susan: Yea she was a mess 0399 guest-95436 changed nickname to upguntha 0400 tessa: I'm all anxious about her! 0401 guest-95433 left the room 0402 ariellalphabet: Me too! 0403 tessa: she's my other favorite 0404 mournthekrystle: nice I was comending alex on how bloody the next issue is looking and he was like oh just 0405 joe_eisma: good 0406 mournthekrystle: wait for 23 0407 tessa: I'm wringing my hands like a concerned mother 0408 ariellalphabet: She scares me, but I'm interested in her character still 0409 joe_eisma: haha 0410 macey: ha now i feel bad for 14-year-old irina and i'm scared of 16-year-old irina 0411 macey: what the hell happened to you kid 0412 joe_eisma: irina kind of reenergized me. not that i was bored w/ the book 0413 joe_eisma: but she was like fresh blood (no pun intended) 0414 carol: the spider powers change people 0415 ariellalphabet: Abraham happened to her! 0416 mournthekrystle: well it seems she has a darker past then the rest of the truants 0417 julia entered the room 0418 tessa: she did bring something new though, yeah 0419 mournthekrystle: or so it was hinted 0420 ariellalphabet: Yeahyeah 0421 guest-95442 changed nickname to julia 0422 susan: Yea what did she have to give up hmmm 0423 macey: oh yeah i find it hard to remember the comic without the truants 0424 tessa: that one panel where she's like "speak for yourself" 0425 susan: Yea doing the reread was so weird 0426 susan: Things were so different back then 0427 macey: it's like i was into the comic before them but now it's hard to think of it that way 0428 jess: and she was always the "focused" one and if she's a parallel to casey then 0429 tessa: deeply emotionally attached to the truants 0430 tessa: which is not a safe thing to be 0431 susan: Not at all 0432 macey: yeah we all got Truant Feelings from 21 on 0433 macey: it's ripping us apart 0434 ariellalphabet: It's not safe to be emotionally attached ot anyone in the MG universe 0435 joe_eisma: haha 0436 upguntha: I'm feel like they will all die 0437 zoes_husband1: lisa! 0438 sleepypizza: I just want the truants to be happy 0439 joe_eisma: i am really surprised how they struck a chord. it totally could have gone the other way 0440 susan: It's like getting attached to goldfish 0441 sleepypizza: they deserve it 0442 susan: That's Ike's line right 0443 mournthekrystle: i would like an update at least a page on casey 0444 mournthekrystle: i miss my homegirl 0445 tessa: ME TOO 0446 joe_eisma: ahh yes, casey 0447 macey: but if you want irina to be happy then you need to give her people to kill 0448 ariellalphabet: I miss my homegirl Jade too! 0449 macey: YEAH I MISS CASEY SO MAD JESUS 0450 joe_eisma: i'm really surprised not that many people are asking where she is 0451 tessa: casey! ugh! casey! i really do miss her! she is precious to me! 0452 susan: Yea it was nice seeing her today 0453 macey: SO BAD I MEAN BUT I AM ALSO MAD. 0454 macey: because casey 0455 zoes_husband1: If you miss Casey, how do you think I feel about Zoe? 0456 joe_eisma: she was like the lead girl right off the bat 0457 mournthekrystle: at least jade was in the issue and it looks like we will see her and ike next issue 0458 julia: (I miss Zoe) 0459 upguntha: I think they struck a chord cause thet're not as clueles as the glories 0460 ariellalphabet: True 0461 shanice entered the room 0462 mournthekrystle: lmao zoes husband 0463 ilikeike: poor zoe's husband 0464 joe_eisma: i can only imagine, zoe's husband. ;) 0465 ariellalphabet: The weird chemistry between those two is amazing 0466 zoes_husband1: ;) 0467 macey: jade and ike were actually getting along i am amazed 0468 joe_eisma: haha upguntha 0469 guest-95463 changed nickname to shanice 0470 ariellalphabet: But then I thought that about Zoe and Ike and look what happened XD 0471 mournthekrystle: i feel ike knows a lot more than he tells 0472 upguntha: Jike 4 eva 0473 tessa: well he MUST 0474 macey: ike's confirmed to know about the truants now 0475 tessa: yeah! we were wondering about that! 0476 mournthekrystle: so was the predictment for headmaster OLDER! Ike in Study Hall? 0477 macey: but i don't think he knows who they are specifically, just that they exist 0478 susan: I wonder if they met 0479 ariellalphabet: Yeah, at least if he knows Abragam anyway 0480 ariellalphabet: *abraham lol 0481 joe_eisma: there's a cute shot of ike in 24. 0482 ilikeike: nice 0483 macey: they must know about him too, when hunter asks about ike ian's like "hnn no" 0484 mournthekrystle: lol ike is anything but cute imo 0485 mournthekrystle: handsome 0486 joe_eisma: 0487 macey: but then again ike had a public identity 0488 mournthekrystle: or dashing maybe 0489 susan: Truants know everything about the Glories it seems 0490 jess: ike is such a cutie tho 0491 ariellalphabet: I would describe him as dashing 0492 sleepypizza: That's because Guiallme's eyebrows are full of secrets 0493 ariellalphabet: suave maybe 0494 macey: ike's a horrible person but he IS attactive 0495 macey: *attractive 0496 susan: omfg 0497 macey: and a good character so there 0498 ariellalphabet: Maybe not good per se XD 0499 tessa: that one panel of ike making fun of hunter in detention in issue 2 0500 joe_eisma: i'm going to talk nick into making guillaume's eyebrows the headmaster. 0501 tessa: is still one of my favorite panels 0502 susan: Ahhh yes 0503 upguntha: he has some of the vest lines behind Pamela 0504 susan: I know exactly the one 0505 tessa: YES 0506 mournthekrystle: why didn't Guillaume go after Junisao 0507 jess: YES thats good 0508 macey: haha that's why guillaume's eyebrows are so big. he stored all the truant secrets in them 0509 joe_eisma: tessa--that one's one o my faves too 0510 ariellalphabet: Lol! 0511 sleepypizza: I still have nightmares about pamela 0512 macey: everyone's backstories are in his eyebrows 0513 tessa: not a word against pamela 0514 sleepypizza: She scares me more than david 0515 macey: I MISS PAMELA TOO 0516 carol: calling that pamela is the headmaster 0517 joe_eisma: guillaume knew he shouldn't cross irina and that it would be pointless to go after him 0518 ariellalphabet: Something must be odd in her head to be like that 0519 upguntha: Watch Pamela be the headmaster lol 0520 zoes_husband1: That makes me think of Family Guy's "Sherry and the anus" 0521 susan: Guillaume knew Junisao would backslap him 0522 tessa: that too 0523 joe_eisma: haha 0524 mournthekrystle: I suppose, but soon as he gets a chance I bet he books it after him 0525 ariellalphabet: yeahyeah 0526 mournthekrystle: well we know he can take it 0527 macey: yeah i have a feeling if guillaume got out of irina's sight he'd probably chase him 0528 joe_eisma: i keep wanting nick to do a pamela spotlight issue 0529 joe_eisma: i would draw the hell out of that. haha 0530 ariellalphabet: haha do it anyway! 0531 macey: i have a feeling a pamela spotlight issue would have Big Reveals somehow 0532 tessa: i would be all over that 0533 susan: Ohh God please yes 0534 mournthekrystle: hahaha yes! 0535 shanice: 0536 ilikeike: either that or a psycho baby nurse nine issue 0537 sleepypizza: Oh god it would be full of teddy bears, cupkakes, rainbows, and MURDER 0538 susan: Or a Howard spotlight issue 0539 zoes_husband1: Special holofoil issue. Pamela kills someone on every page. 0540 tessa: who was talking about pamela possibly remembering the truants? 0541 ariellalphabet: and makes their names rhyme 0542 joe_eisma: haha 0543 macey: hey susan needs compensation for her fukuyama feelings, give her a howard issue 0544 upguntha: Nurse Nine has nightmares about Pamela 0545 macey: THAT WAS ME TESSA 0546 tessa: GOOD JOB MACEY 0547 susan: YES PLEASEE 0548 tessa: i liked that 0549 macey: "friends don't keep secrets!", her old roommates were the truant girls 0550 macey: it matches up 0551 carol: an issue showing a bit of her past please 0552 upguntha: Best line ever 0553 ariellalphabet: omg 0554 carol: i'd love to read that 0555 susan: An issue of Pamela planning MGA Prom 0556 vicky left the room 0557 joe_eisma: i'll press nick on it. if pamela survives! 0558 mournthekrystle: well #savethetwins didn't work 0559 vicky entered the room 0560 upguntha: Did we figure out the Irina foreshadow from issue 4 yet? 0561 guest-95508 changed nickname to vicky 0562 susan: Shh we don't talk about that 0563 mournthekrystle: unless he isn't fully dead yet 0564 tessa: pamela has to survive. even if she is the only one. 0565 macey: yes we did! guntha it's on the tag 0566 joe_eisma: MGA Prom. I still want to draw the glories in their prom outfits 0567 mournthekrystle: thatd be cute 0568 tessa: that would be adorable 0569 tessa: and disconcerting 0570 sleepypizza: Can hunter go as a storm trooper PLEASE 0571 ariellalphabet: That would be awesome 0572 vicky: yes omg 0573 mournthekrystle: and couple them all up between the Truants and Glories 0574 ariellalphabet: at least a star wars tie! 0575 vicky: mga prom 0576 tessa: I went to prom as patrick bateman! he totally can. 0577 joe_eisma: haha 0578 sleepypizza: There was a storm trooper at my prom and it was AWESOME 0579 macey: i'm actually waiting for 0580 macey: the prom 0581 mournthekrystle: more like a sauve Han Solo/Indiana Jones 0582 susan: *the MGA-wide birthday party 0583 jess: AW YEA 0584 jeremy_holt: dang, I can barely keep up with this conversation. Tessa 0585 macey: i mean we just had a field day arc why not a prom 0586 joe_eisma: hey jeremy! 0587 tessa: THANKS 0588 jeremy_holt: what up, joe! 0589 vicky: david in a tux 0590 upguntha: Holttttt 0591 tessa: (plastic dress, ax earrings. my date did not like it.) 0592 ilikeike: steve holt 0593 ariellalphabet: hi! 0594 jeremy_holt: that's my brother's name. no joke. 0595 macey: david sits in the corner alone drinking punch and crying 0596 ilikeike: poor kid 0597 jess: no one wants to dance with him 0598 joe_eisma: no way 0599 ariellalphabet: and occasionally killing other students 0600 tessa: david is a perpetual wallflowre 0601 vicky: poor guy 0602 shanice: is he an AD fan? 0603 upguntha: is David the Ishmael of MGF 0604 upguntha: MG* 0605 ariellalphabet: perks of being David the psycho killer wallflower 0606 tessa: good god 0607 joe_eisma: I liked the Evangelion comparisons you guys came up with the other day 0608 joe_eisma: very cool 0609 vicky: and in that moment, i swear they were dead 0610 ariellalphabet: I'm thinking Rei-Jade? 0611 susan: Yea that was fun 0612 susan: It was all Macey though hahah 0613 tessa: yeah, who did the evangelion stuff? susan? 0614 tessa: macey 0615 tessa: okay 0616 macey: I DID i watched rebuild with susan and we were astonished 0617 joe_eisma: haha 0618 upguntha: I need 3.0 nowwww 0619 tessa: macey, I spent this whole issue imaging you pumping your fist 0620 mournthekrystle: that was very cool Macey 0621 susan: I was struggling to read subtitles and she was like MORNING GLORIES EVERYWHERE 0622 joe_eisma: Well, I'm an unabashed fan, but I actually don't even know if Nick's seen it 0623 macey: plus i completely forgot about "i musn't run away" which also fits 0624 macey: you know, time to stop running 0625 sleepypizza: I THOUGHT SEEING EVANGELION WAS REQUIRED? 0626 mournthekrystle: hahaha 0627 joe_eisma: uh ohhhhh Nick 0628 macey: EVANGELION IS A LIFE REQUIREMENT GUYS JESUS 0629 susan: working on it SORRY 0630 upguntha: YEs Macey 0631 vicky: whoops 0632 vicky: will do 0633 sleepypizza: Or at least my family we rewatch it on a regular basis 0634 tessa: um 0635 tessa: whoops 0636 jeremy_holt: Evangelion? Hate me now, it's okay. 0637 ariellalphabet: I think a rewatch of Evangelion is required tomorrow night 0638 macey: im so dissapoint in all of you 0639 sleepypizza: yesssss 0640 zoes_husband1: Next morning glories convention panel, ask nick nothing but questions about Evangelion. 0641 susan: Fandom wide Evangelion marathon 0642 macey: implying anyone can answer questions about evangelion 0643 tessa: can we do that? i never got through it WHOOPS 0644 macey: even anno shrugs at some of those 0645 joe_eisma: haha yes flood him with Evangelion questions 0646 nick entered the room 0647 macey: oh an unreleated note http 0648 macey: because i feel it summarizes the series well 0649 mournthekrystle: oh was Akiko singing a certain song while drugged out? 0650 guest-95556 changed nickname to nick 0651 susan: MACEY THAT'S THE ONE I WAS TALKING ABOUT 0652 susan: Yea "Walking on Sunshine" 0653 jess: THAT WAS CUTEST PART 0654 ilikeike: David's got headphones on underneath his hair blaring skrillex, right? 0655 macey: NICK HEY. 0656 tessa: hey nick! 0657 susan: Hi Nick! 0658 sleepypizza: HI NICK 0659 jess: hi nick! 0660 nick: hey all 0661 vicky: hello hi! 0662 lacracha: Hi! 0663 shanice: HI! 0664 carol: hey nick 0665 ariellalphabet: Was Walking On Sunshine a precursor to the whole David/enlightenment scene? 0666 upguntha: Hey Nick 0667 ariellalphabet: Hey Nick! 0668 susan: It was when Akiko was in the cell 0669 mournthekrystle: Okay I just wanted to make sure. 0670 macey: but it fits the david scene he EXPLODES INTO LIGHT 0671 tessa: at some point we should talk about fortunato's prayers 0672 mournthekrystle: haha it does, doesn't it 0673 susan: "I'm murdering on suuunshiiine" 0674 tessa: lord 0675 ariellalphabet: Lol! 0676 zoes_husband1: hah ha 0677 vicky: hah 0678 macey: fortunato needs to stop praying in ridiculous places 0679 carol: do you guys remember the first issue? 0680 macey: he's gonna pray in the middle of a massacre sometime and get himself killed. 0681 carol: did you even thought that we would actually KNOW those characters later? 0682 tessa: yeah, macey and I decided everything is basically fortunato's fault 0683 susan: Or alternatively his prayers will protect him duh 0684 upguntha: prayer makes him invisble 0685 jess: maybe he's not praying 0686 ariellalphabet: I wonder if Fortunato & Jade are linked through the whole prayer thing? 0687 ariellalphabet: Every time either of them pray, crazy stuff happens 0688 tessa: faith is obviously a huge theme 0689 tessa: but I want to KNOW 0690 complex entered the room 0691 guest95592 entered the room 0692 macey: oh there was a fortunato-jade parallel really strong in 22 but it's lost now 0693 macey: or at least it was absent here 0694 udjagaz entered the room 0695 tessa: what are the prayers supposed to DO 0696 susan: What are you referring to Macey? 0697 upguntha: Hey Nick is David version of Ishmael 0698 guest-95595 changed nickname to udjagaz 0699 jess: it gives them magical spiritual powers 0700 tessa: you think? i think it's still there. 0701 macey: susan i wrote about it DID YOU READ IT 0702 carol: what if it's their roles? 0703 guest-95589 changed nickname to complex 0704 udjagaz: dude 0705 guest-95592 changed nickname to guest95592 0706 udjagaz: have you guys seen the variant cover 0707 udjagaz: awesome 0708 carol: like there's a time traveler (hunter) 0709 joe_eisma: poor Fortunato. Dude has been in about 12 panels and now everything's his fault. ;) 0710 susan: Yea but I forget 0711 jess: like the storyline with nine/what did you see when your eyes were opened (in re 0712 carol: a prayer (jade) 0713 susan: I LIKE FORTUNATO 0714 mournthekrystle: lmao 0715 susan: Macey is out to get him 0716 macey: are we acknowledging fortunato's strange lack of screentime now because it's 0717 macey: very suspicious. 0718 guest95592 left the room 0719 tessa: he is 0720 tessa: UP 0721 tessa: to something 0722 susan: K Snape 0723 udjagaz left the room 0724 tessa: we know fortunato and irina have something going on 0725 mournthekrystle: I want to know what went down in the greenhouse to the headmaster 0726 tessa: that no one else is in on 0727 mournthekrystle: that the sisters were so worked up about 0728 tessa: yeah 0729 macey: oh yeah if anybody actually knows what irina's really like it's fortunato 0730 macey: they're pretty sweet on each other 0731 tessa: pfffft 0732 tessa: she is trusting him with her schemes! 0733 susan: Or at least that's how it was 2 years ago 0734 tessa: although that could partially be because he has sort of been isolated 0735 tessa: *was isolated 0736 mournthekrystle: I thought he knew things before they happened 0737 macey: when irina trusts you you're probably equally fucked up right?? 0738 mournthekrystle: but it doesnt seem so much like that now 0739 ariellalphabet: Probably! 0740 jess: or because he seems virtuous/trustworthy to everyone 0741 jess: but if irina trusts him 0742 complex left the room 0743 susan: Or because he wasn't so great with English at the time 0744 mournthekrystle: with akiko and everything 0745 julia: I'm not feeling this Fortunato is evil thing, which means it's probs true 0746 susan: No one to tell her secrets to mwahaha 0747 macey: actually tessa and i discussed his english 0748 tessa: yeah! 0749 mournthekrystle: unless it was on a whim and he couldnt predict it 0750 vicky left the room 0751 macey: the scenes with irina 2 years ago, it's too good?? compared to when he's talking to akiko 0752 vicky entered the room 0753 guest-95625 changed nickname to vicky 0754 tessa: I don't think he's EVIL but I do think he's more deeply involved in stuff 0755 julia: what do you mean too good? 0756 tessa: yeah, what macey said 0757 macey: it makes sense that it'd be good now but not then 0758 tessa: it's kind of odd 0759 guest-95631 entered the room 0760 upguntha: If the school is watching the Truants why do they let them have an advanatge 0761 tessa: he went straight from not really being able to talk to akiko 0762 macey: so it's possible irina trusts him because she already knows his secrets or something? 0763 tessa: to tlaking to irina just fine 0764 susan: Also he was talking with Irina after waking up from whatever Nine had given him 0765 guest-95631 left the room 0766 susan: So that's an added obstacle 0767 jess: maybe that's because of time-travel fortunato though 0768 susan: Hypothetically 0769 tessa: that's true 0770 mournthekrystle: well it was 4 years when he couldnt talk really at all 0771 mournthekrystle: wasnt it 0772 macey: nah he was screwing up 2 years ago around akiko too 0773 susan: We never heard him talk 4 years ago 0774 mournthekrystle: well not nearly as much 0775 tessa: they came to mga 2 years ago and he was still iffy then 0776 macey: but not with irina who's the only other one we've seen him talk to 0777 mournthekrystle: oh okay 0778 julia left the room 0779 tessa: julia 0780 soddingwankers entered the room 0781 guest-95649 changed nickname to soddingwankers 0782 tessa: EMILY 0783 macey: but yeah i still hope futureato happens i want to be right about something 0784 soddingwankers: TESSA 0785 soddingwankers: hello everyone! 0786 carol: hello 0787 ariellalphabet: hi! 0788 lacracha: hi 0789 vicky: hi 0790 susan: What is that Macey 0791 shanice: hi! 0792 macey: SUSAN I'LL PUT THE POST IN YOUR ASK 0793 soddingwankers: wow ok so i totally need to start mathing name with urls WHOA GUYS HELLO. 0794 nick: Fortunato is like a lot of people, his english is better/worse depending on convenience 0795 soddingwankers: WHAT IS HAPPENING TESSA FILL ME IN 0796 HankGetup entered the room 0797 mournthekrystle: so megan made an appearence 0798 guest-95655 changed nickname to HankGetup 0799 HankGetup left the room 0800 susan: Ohh is it "future Fortunato"? 0801 mournthekrystle: with 1978 on the door.... 0802 macey: i'm expecting most of the cast to be dead by the future tbh 0803 sleepypizza: Well it coult be that Futurenato is the one that rescued Akiko and that's why he messed up 0804 vicky: depending on convenience oooo? 0805 sleepypizza: the timeline 0806 macey: future jade seems to work alone 0807 tessa: emily 0808 tessa: and how everything is sad 0809 vicky: fishy 0810 carol: still 0811 tessa: and how if akiko isn't okay i will screa 0812 tessa: m 0813 carol: if ike is the headmaster 0814 carol: then he had sex with his daughter 0815 tessa: wait 0816 tessa: what 0817 susan: What 0818 soddingwankers: i have an ike theory 0819 carol: just pointing it out 0820 soddingwankers: (it's on tumblr from earlier) 0821 mournthekrystle: and each door has a year on it >.> 0822 susan: No but what 0823 joe_eisma: my political answer here is no actual sex was shown. 0824 macey: OH THATS TRUE IF HE SCREWED DARAMOUNT IN 11 0825 macey: DUDE.... 0826 jess: ....... 0827 mournthekrystle: lmao 0828 vicky: OH 0829 susan: Ahh yes okay that's what we're refering to 0830 tessa: oh my god 0831 nick: ike didn't seal the deal 0832 tessa: thank god 0833 susan: Yea good 0834 mournthekrystle: gah i hate having the same color as people 0835 vicky: haha 0836 zoes_husband1: He had performance anxiety perhaps? 0837 soddingwankers: but i'm curious-- abraham kills issac inthe Bible story, but here Issac is tested and told 0838 mournthekrystle: haha but that smile when he walks out 0839 susan: Well Abraham is alive so wasn't that the condition? 0840 soddingwankers: that he has to kill his father abraham 0841 tessa: mm hm 0842 macey: thank you for clarifying nick 0843 tessa: as a sort of test 0844 tessa: does that make mga god? 0845 soddingwankers: so what if daramounts "father" is also the god-figure to the truants AND IT'S ALL THE SAME 0846 macey: i love how the answers we get from this chat are about underage sex 0847 soddingwankers: person* 0848 nick: same reason he lost his awesome luxury suite-- didn't go through with it 0849 tessa: oh lord 0850 jess: oh god oh god 0851 tessa: emily, i like that 0852 nemo395 entered the room 0853 macey: emily that's good i wouldn't be surprised at all 0854 guest-95682 changed nickname to nemo395 0855 nemo395 left the room 0856 soddingwankers: so, it could be that there's a plot twist in that abraham has to kill isaac, but isaac 0857 carol: is the headmaster 0858 soddingwankers: (or ike) is saved OR it's just different from the bible story, just reversed. 0859 mournthekrystle: but if daramount calls him father in the future that would be messed up so yeah 0860 macey: well remember ike killed...AN abraham, who knows what the deal's there 0861 upguntha: can only count on ike for his wit 0862 mournthekrystle: all signs point to no 0863 macey: there's already a reversal 0864 ariellalphabet: Hmmm 0865 tessa: this is totally random, but who can SEE david? 0866 ariellalphabet: Zoe could, Fortunato & Akiko could 0867 macey: i can't tell if hisun couldn't see him or is just really loyal to the academy tbh 0868 tessa: because jun was totally not glancing at him 0869 tessa: yeah, same 0870 carol: maybe just the special kids can 0871 ariellalphabet: I'm not sure who else he;s 'met' or so to speak 0872 tessa: that's what i thought but then GEORGINA can too 0873 macey: daramount and gribbs could, and presumably abraham 0874 susan: But all the other bros saw him 0875 susan: And ran 0876 macey: then again maybe they're special themselves? 0877 personman entered the room 0878 macey: the bros are probably special it's hisun who isn't 0879 jess: but is david more like an animal or a person 0880 susan: As much as I love Howard he doesn't seem like that kind of special 0881 macey: also that's the official name for hisun's crew now. The bros. 0882 jess: because he could have been a student 0883 jess: or osmething like it 0884 soddingwankers: i really just love david 0885 macey: david's pants look like the ones the kids at mga wear! just to 0886 guest-95706 changed nickname to personman 0887 soddingwankers: tangentially, when is he corporeal? 0888 macey: *torn 0889 soddingwankers: is he ALWAYS corporeal? 0890 carol: what if he was zoe's boyfriend and she can see him like he was before he became a ghost? 0891 susan: I think so but that's just me 0892 tessa: we talked a little about that 0893 personman left the room 0894 tessa: joe pointed out he never went through walls 0895 upguntha: Zoe had 50 bfs 0896 macey: yeah there's also the whole thing about there being three of him 0897 macey: what's up with that 0898 tessa: what? 0899 soddingwankers: OK. 0900 ariellalphabet: existing on more than one time at once? 0901 susan: Like vibrating 0902 zoes_husband1: I'm still her husband though. 0903 macey: the other davids that like ghost out of him 0904 macey: there's two more who do other things 0905 susan: Yea that's a better description 0906 ilikeike left the room 0907 macey: OH HM NOW THAT I THINK OF IT that reminds me of the cave shadows!! 0908 soddingwankers: Hmmm ok 0909 jess: OH 0910 carol: OH 0911 soddingwankers: WHOA 0912 susan: OH 0913 soddingwankers: (ha see what i did there) 0914 jess: combo breaker 0915 macey: i figured those cave shadows were like showing what people do through time so 0916 julia entered the room 0917 macey: maybe that could be an option for david 0918 guest-95727 changed nickname to julia 0919 tessa: WHAT ARE WE OHING ABOUT 0920 vicky left the room 0921 tessa: I missed something 0922 soddingwankers: cave shadows, tess 0923 vicky entered the room 0924 guest-95736 changed nickname to vicky 0925 jess: but in the cave allegory they're supposed to represent perceived reality 0926 sleepypizza: jfc i study for like 5 minutes and i miss something 0927 tessa: that does not help 0928 macey: TESSA DAVID'S OTHER GHOST THINGS DOING OTHER THINGS 0929 tessa: go study liam! 0930 macey: REMIND ME OF THE CAVE SHADOWS. 0931 tessa: OH 0932 tessa: OH 0933 tessa: OH 0934 susan: OH 0935 sleepypizza: OH HOLY SHIT 0936 soddingwankers: good job there 0937 macey: stop saying oh it's like you're a hivemind 0938 tessa: shut up macey 0939 macey: don't become mga students guys 0940 vicky left the room 0941 susan: Should we ask Nick about the timeline or are we thinking that's a plot point? 0942 tessa: yeah, ask! 0943 vicky entered the room 0944 guest-95751 changed nickname to vicky 0945 susan: Me? 0946 tessa: also, don't shut up macey, i just like picking on you, sorry 0947 macey: it ok tessa you are the best 0948 tessa: you are also the best 0949 susan: We were wondering about when Fortunato says Akiko's been in there a month 0950 nick: right 0951 soddingwankers: There are a lot of differnt kinds of time stuff going on...like, i think we've split into 0952 susan: because we thought they'd only been at the Academy for about 12 days? 0953 ariellalphabet: He wasn't necessarily tellling the truth? 0954 soddingwankers: alternative realities a few times, right? 0955 newuser7711 entered the room 0956 guest-95766 changed nickname to newuser7711 0957 mournthekrystle: btw joe I loved the blurry panel when Jun is coming out of unconciousness very cool effect 0958 newuser7711 left the room 0959 joe_eisma: mourn--that was all Alex! I'll post the inks soon for comparison 0960 vicky left the room 0961 nick: I believe it's about 3 weeks at this point 0962 vicky entered the room 0963 macey: we all need to love on alex more t 0964 tessa: hm 0965 tessa: okau 0966 macey: *tbh 0967 macey: oh hm ok nic 0968 guest-95778 changed nickname to vicky 0969 tessa: someone should chart this out 0970 macey: *NICK WOW I CAN TYPE 0971 tessa: vicky, quite playing with my heart 0972 susan: I was going to remember 0973 vicky: WEH tiny chat is pooping everywhere right now but let me add a late OH! 0974 susan: I'll do it after 25 0975 macey: when the whole comic is over somebody should string the whole comic together 0976 tessa: *QUIT 0977 jess: how many alternate realities do we have 0978 tessa: i also can type 0979 macey: in chronological order 0980 mournthekrystle: cool I'm excited to see it, I'll have to give him probs later 0981 jess: just asking yeah 0982 susan: Jess I have no idea 0983 nick: they're definitely coming up on a month, but the time lapse is really the second arc 0984 soddingwankers: well there's the one where jade died, the one where casey's with her dad in the marines 0985 susan: Yea the first arc is only a couple days right. 0986 soddingwankers: the one the truants came out of? did that happen? i got confused 0987 macey: but is the casey in the past an alternate timeline or is in the past of this timeline? 0988 soddingwankers: in woodrun 0989 nick: p.e./woodrun is all obvs. a day or so 0990 macey: this is a really long day. 0991 tessa: alternate, i'd say 0992 susan: Yea I was thinking about that 0993 susan: They must be exhausted poor kids 0994 soddingwankers: well, when casey went back in time, in theory she would have CREATED another timeline 0995 sleepypizza: Or it was all supposed to happen that way so it's till the same timeline 0996 carol: buut maybe she didn't 0997 carol: maybe it was all written 0998 macey: yes but we could also be doing a lost-esque whatever happened happened thing 0999 mournthekrystle: casey is messing up your shit just wait for it 1000 soddingwankers: because she's in the past of the one we're in, but she might coem back? 1001 vicky: does she have to live back to the present 1002 macey: which would match up with casey's dad being triggered by the mga logo 1003 macey: and casey being taught all those things she told her dad to do 1004 soddingwankers: I agree that she's probably in the same timeline that she started in 1005 carol: like it's a circle. 1006 tessa: good lord 1007 macey: also yeah if casey has to take the slow path she'd be almost thirty now, where is she 1008 carol: remember hodge said she could do anything 1009 tessa: someone draw this for me 1010 soddingwankers: but does that mean we get her back? if we do, that's another timeline, if not, then it isn 1011 carol: maybe every shit she does is prescripted to happen 1012 jess: also hodge is the one directing all the timetraveling 1013 macey: well this is the thing and it's come up along with the god and and faith stuff 1014 soddingwankers: I think that's probably it, but she's god or whatever so she might mess things up somewher 1015 macey: in this comic does free will exist or is everything fate? 1016 tessa: HEY 1017 tessa: okay 1018 macey: i expect that'll come up later 1019 tessa: we have god ike and god casey theories 1020 susan: Yea fate seems to be important, but to what extent? Good question 1021 tessa: which one of you had a theory about that? 1022 carol: so wait. what if casey comes back for jade. and future!jade is actually in the present tim 1023 carol: time* 1024 tessa: about all the kids being sort of trained up as little gods? 1025 macey: MAN I FORGET WHO BUT THAT WAS A GOOD THEORY 1026 carol: maybe they are demigods 1027 tessa: that was my FAVORITE theory 1028 macey: and in 22 you know how they go to the past?? the people then could have seen them 1029 macey: as gods 1030 susan: With their shiny rifles 1031 tessa: even if this isn't true 1032 macey: in other words they may have created gods by time travel 1033 tessa: it SHOULD be 1034 tessa: aaaaaaaa 1035 macey: which makes fortunato praying a lot very...interesting 1036 tessa: AAAAAAAA 1037 macey: since he'd likely know. 1038 soddingwankers: another thing 1039 upguntha: Maybe Hodge sent Casey back in time to stop Irina 1040 ariellalphabet: Isn't it weird we haven't actually seen David's full face? 1041 soddingwankers: after junisau learns they killed hisun, and he's running back to the tower (i assume) 1042 ariellalphabet: Maybe he is/was one of the glories/truants who got caught up in time travel, and ended up 1043 mournthekrystle: reason for everything 1044 macey: ariella there's a sketch of david with eyes in the back of the hc but it looks like concep 1045 mournthekrystle: just like not seeing the headmaster 1046 macey: *concept 1047 soddingwankers: is the rockety fire stuff the effect of Akiko's sacrifice? so those times are meeting up? 1048 joe_eisma: that is weird, Ari. 1049 macey: ACTUALLY WE SHOULD ASK THIS. does david have eyes? 1050 ariellalphabet: in the wrong place/time? 1051 tessa: joe said it is weird 1052 annyong entered the room 1053 tessa: that means it is worth noting 1054 joe_eisma: haha 1055 guest-95829 changed nickname to annyong 1056 jess: is he one of the students?? 1057 jess: or "what did you see when you opened your eyes" 1058 macey: emily fortunato and akiko were also in the night world it seems, so it would match up 1059 upguntha: Does that mean that David opened Akiko's eyes 1060 macey: it's jade and ike who are left out 1061 susan: And the Flare! 1062 LostPlot left the room 1063 joe_eisma: David cannot be programmed, categorized or easily referenced. 1064 joe_eisma: I bet no one gets that reference 1065 macey: i have a feeling akiko's eyes were already opened and that's how she knew david 1066 susan: Also it wasn't the tower, it was the school 1067 sleepypizza: i see what you did there 1068 ariellalphabet: But what about Zoe? 1069 LostPlot entered the room 1070 guest-95841 changed nickname to LostPlot 1071 jess: also he touched akiko's forehead from the front (rather than the back) 1072 ariellalphabet: She recognised/knew David 1073 soddingwankers: thank you macey 1074 georgia: okay mulder 1075 carol: going a little hunter there huh joe? 1076 jess: which is the "third eye" right?? 1077 mournthekrystle: lol 1078 joe_eisma: haha 1079 macey: OH THIRD EYE HMM 1080 ariellalphabet: Maybe she did some weird mind-ready tricks with Abraham when she met him? 1081 tessa: well, zoe already has her weird layla miller childhood complex 1082 georgia: i mean, x-files, right? 1083 jess: like was there a reason david didn't do the back-of-skull thing 1084 ariellalphabet: I love you for that reference Tessa XD 1085 macey: http 1086 susan: I had posited (without any evidence) that perhaps Zoe already had her eyes opened somehow 1087 tessa: *curtsies* 1088 susan: Via the weird layla miller deal 1089 mournthekrystle: xfiles 1090 tessa: yeah! 1091 sleepypizza: Zoe 1092 susan: Exactly 1093 ariellalphabet: She does 1094 tessa: exactly 1095 joe_eisma: yep, x-files. i'm a dork. 1096 upguntha: I think David was from Abraham's academy like Zoe and Truants were 1097 georgia: i flippin love the x-files 1098 carol: she's the only one whho accepts who she is 1099 carol: whatever that means 1100 mournthekrystle: omg i also wanted to freaking say probs on the explosion of limbs and guts 1101 mournthekrystle: props* 1102 macey: david was happy akiko was going to hug him but then he fucked up more than usual 1103 macey: poor david. he will never get a hug. 1104 susan: She was egging him on though 1105 tessa: the tragedy of david 1106 soddingwankers: macey saaaaddd 1107 susan: she brought it upon herself 1108 soddingwankers: don't make me SAD 1109 macey: it's like fucking shakespere 1110 tessa: YOU MADE THAT SAME TYPO 1111 macey: GOD I DID 1112 tessa: aaaahaahhah 1113 macey: SHAKESPEARE!! 1114 laury entered the room 1115 macey: THERE TESSA IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT 1116 tessa: yes 1117 tessa: it is 1118 vicky: lol 1119 susan: What's happening 1120 saintjonathan entered the room 1121 macey: -oh on the topic of what akiko did i just realized 1122 georgia: wait okay i have i somewhat x-files related question actually and that's 1123 guest-95874 changed nickname to laury 1124 macey: ian's going to kill fortunato. probably not literally but. 1125 guest-95880 changed nickname to saintjonathan 1126 ariellalphabet: Ian has been oddly quiet 1127 susan: I read that as Ike and didn't understand 1128 susan: But yes 1129 georgia: i sure as hell hope the conclusion of this is better than the one chris carter pulled out 1130 georgia: of his butt 1131 ariellalphabet: There's something about him aside from being like Hunter 1132 jess: ian got really dark and angsty actually 1133 susan: Hahah I trust that Nick knows what he's doing 1134 sleepypizza: yeah guys please don't pull an x files 1135 sleepypizza: that ending was aWFUL 1136 mournthekrystle: yes it was 1137 carol: oh god no 1138 georgia: in issue 70 just kill off all the bad guys and start again 1139 carol: nope. 1140 mournthekrystle: but i have a feeling its going to be more of a lost ending @@; 1141 mournthekrystle: which wasnt so great either 1142 macey: i actually would not be surprised at all if like halfway through this comic 1143 macey: things go so bad that somebody just goes back to the beginning and restarts 1144 susan: Macey don't go giving them ideas!! 1145 soddingwankers: sorry another david thing 1146 mournthekrystle: but very religious like the entirey of morning glories so far 1147 LostPlot: i am in the minority, i know, but i was so ok wirh the Lost ending. 1148 sleepypizza: but if it's a lost ending then they can always 'go back to the island' 1149 macey: OH IT IS A TIE. i thought it was a rope 1150 carol: but i thought we had agreed on "nobody changes anything when they go to the past" 1151 tessa: DUDES I am still watching lost okay 1152 georgia: i didn't mind the lost ending 1153 macey: TESSA LOST HAS A GOOD ENDING FOR ME I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 1154 joe_eisma: it's rope. he lost a bunch of weight. 1155 sleepypizza: Tessa that show has been over for YEARS WTH 1156 mournthekrystle: i was okay with it too lostplot 1157 macey: oh ok joe 1158 mournthekrystle: just well felt a little cheated 1159 tessa: YEAH WELL some of us are slow okay 1160 macey: oh and that's a interesting detail 1161 carol: he was fat 1162 mournthekrystle: probably because I wasnt smart enough to figure it out before it ended i suppose 1163 jess: he 1164 joe_eisma: haha i'm totally kidding on the weight. but it is rope. 1165 carol: but killing people make him lose weight 1166 macey: oh ok i was gonna say he's so muscular though 1167 jess: was david always like this 1168 georgia: i mean as long as we get an ending, though. coughfireflycough 1169 carol: aw 1170 susan: wait no Lost spoilers pls what 1171 nick: so who do you all think is dead at this point? 1172 macey: nICK 1173 soddingwankers: oh darn it joe. 1174 georgia: that question makes me feel like i'm on qi or something 1175 susan: -whispers- no one 1176 macey: i mean. i have no idea. i have a feeling akiko's out for awhile but not DEAD 1177 mournthekrystle: i didnt give any spoilers i promise haha 1178 sleepypizza: wait what's rope 1179 carol: no body 1180 georgia: and whatever i answet the claxxons will go off 1181 soddingwankers: IM WITH SUSAN actually. . 1182 upguntha: Zoe 1183 macey: hisun could go either way 1184 carol: nobody* 1185 ariellalphabet: I'm not overly sure 1186 georgia: answer* 1187 LostPlot left the room 1188 ariellalphabet: I have a feeling Zoe'll be back in another timeline 1189 macey: im 90% sure zoe's gone though 1190 soddingwankers: exactly 1191 tessa: yeah DITTO SUSAN 1192 soddingwankers: mmmm, i think they'll all come back 1193 susan: What 1194 tessa: no 1195 susan: I thought you'd all make fun of me when I said that 1196 tessa: I don't 1197 upguntha: Nick said that we'd never see her again 1198 soddingwankers: they're all still on the first page, anyway 1199 soddingwankers: what noooooo 1200 tessa: that is true 1201 joe_eisma: Zoe is so going to be Nick's albatross. ;) 1202 shanice left the room 1203 macey: yeah zoe's still there. smiling. mocking us 1204 carol: nope. 1205 tessa: not ever letting it go. 1206 laury left the room 1207 sleepypizza: WAIT THAT POEM DIDN'T GO WELL AFTER THE ALBATROSS DIED 1208 julia: hisun is just... in... shock 1209 carol: zoey is reading this and laughing at you peasants 1210 annyong left the room 1211 zoes_husband1: "You're tearing me apart, nick!" 1212 georgia: i think chad and steve are dead. 1213 macey: i'm sure the kids zoe killed are dead 1214 georgia: oh hai joe 1215 ariellalphabet: I think Zoe knew way more than she let on 1216 macey: looking back at #1 i'm not sure brendan is actually 1217 susan: Good 1218 tessa: I think everyone who appears dead is dead-dead 1219 ariellalphabet: If she had her mind-ready tricks on Abraham, then she must know everything about 1220 ariellalphabet: MGA 1221 susan: I've been saying that for a while and everyone side-eyes me 1222 tessa: his BRAINS WERE POPPING OUT 1223 upguntha: just like Irina thagt's why i think she will die too 1224 susan: Yea of his eyeball 1225 susan: But still 1226 macey: YEAH BUT GRIBBS IS ALL LIKE HE WON'T DIE YET 1227 soddingwankers: were zoe's eyes glowing red when she was killed though? cuz that seems OFF. 1228 tessa: key word "YET" 1229 macey: emily that was just a thing alex did in coloring 1230 macey: nothing important 1231 soddingwankers: mmmk macey thanks 1232 tessa: i think once david has poked your head out you are a gonner 1233 macey: well brendan's even more suspicious than fortunato but not in a "maybe evil" way 1234 mournthekrystle: i believe that was just for effect sodding 1235 carol: maybe ONE of the people didn't die 1236 soddingwankers: when was brendan killed in relation to the glories coming? 1237 macey: more like in a "was important but we don't know how" way 1238 nick: there's something about that scene in nine's office no one has ever caught 1239 ariellalphabet: a few days top before they came 1240 tessa: same day they got there 1241 carol: like remeber when they counted one less dead person in whater issue that was 1242 macey: nick, the one in 12? 1243 tessa: we see him get carried out 1244 nick: yeah, in 12 1245 mournthekrystle: the day they arrived? 1246 lacracha left the room 1247 macey: hmm alright i'll have to look into that 1248 gabejer: Is it that there were 4 bodies and we had seen 5 people die at that point? 1249 mournthekrystle: extra dead body, nick? 1250 LostPlot entered the room 1251 guest-95928 changed nickname to LostPlot 1252 carol: and then hodge said "just because you were the ones who killed them blah blah blah" 1253 susan: No that was to Georgina 1254 carol: woops 1255 susan: in 15 i think 1256 mournthekrystle: i need to re-read and look now 1257 carol: i need to re-read stuff 1258 macey: OH can i just say i enjoyed the megan cameo?? i like her she's great 1259 susan: jk 14? 1260 vicky left the room 1261 tessa: YES megan 1262 jess: i love megan but who is she 1263 macey: i want more megan that's my request. 1264 jess: megan-centric issue!! 1265 macey: megan is bald murder girl 1266 tessa: same 1267 carol: bUT I SWEAR THEY SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT AT SOME POINT 1268 vicky entered the room 1269 guest-95934 changed nickname to vicky 1270 susan: Hi Vicky 1271 mournthekrystle: OH GOD 1272 mournthekrystle: I JUST HAD A THEORY 1273 nick: we'll see megan again for sure 1274 tessa: good 1275 macey: nick thank you 1276 georgia: was it bunnies? 1277 carol: yay 1278 tessa: we had a long theory talk about megan as future-spanish girl 1279 mournthekrystle: david was a sacrifce ..... 1280 tessa: oh man 1281 ariellalphabet: I thought the same as Tessa 1282 macey: YES I'VE THOUGHT OF THAT 1283 ariellalphabet: about Megan 1284 upguntha: More Pamela 1285 vicky: tiny chat hates me 1286 susan: Also where was Roy in this issue what gives 1287 macey: oh my god i never 1288 mournthekrystle: macey why didnt i know you did?! it makes sense! 1289 macey: where did the goat go 1290 carol: hisun will become the new david 1291 susan: Carol, I'll take it 1292 nick: a very fun pamela scene is coming up in the next few issues 1293 macey: OH GOOD 1294 ariellalphabet: Maybe a future/past Hisun *is* David? 1295 tessa: YES 1296 soddingwankers: ummm the scene in 12 with nine? one of the bodies is female...shouldn't it be cheerleader, 1297 soddingwankers: two guys, and brendan? 1298 macey: emily it SHOULD but we never saw brendan did we, even though it was 1299 macey: greatly implied to be him 1300 macey: hmmmmm 1301 jess: wait re 1302 vicky: im beginning to think david is a collection of time energy mumbo jumbo 1303 mournthekrystle: yay pamela! 1304 susan: Yea that was the mysterious zipped bag 1305 soddingwankers: hmmm. right. brains-eyeball thing 1306 nick: one in the bag, chad & steve, amanda 1307 tessa: jess--we just don't know. 1308 macey: I SEE YOU'RE AVOIDING SAYING IT WAS BRENDAN 1309 nick: yeah, but people caught that 1310 mournthekrystle: one in bag isn't brendan? 1311 mournthekrystle: hmmmmm 1312 mournthekrystle: its probably in the wording 1313 susan: What about 1314 tessa: MIGHT not be brendan 1315 carol entered the room 1316 ariellalphabet: We only saw him being taken away by security guards 1317 susan: How Nine refers to David as a mascot? 1318 sleepypizza: why would they put one in a bag anyway? 1319 susan: I dunno 1320 carol left the room 1321 macey: also nick i'd like to ask you if you don't mind 1322 ariellalphabet: who knows what they did with his corpse 1323 guest-95967 changed nickname to carol 1324 macey: who's your favorite truant to write? 1325 soddingwankers: they're all in bags, the unknown one is just zipped 1326 sleepypizza: oh yeah okay 1327 soddingwankers: either it's particularly gruesome (likely), or its an older body 1328 georgia: he said it was someone no one had caught, though 1329 tessa: (please say "akiko and I never want to stop writing her" so I can know that she's okay) 1330 nick: i like(d) writing Ian & Akiko together 1331 jess: SCREECHES 1332 soddingwankers: awwwwww 1333 tessa: awww! yes! 1334 jess: ...................... like(d) though 1335 macey: awww but also oh no 1336 sleepypizza: but he put a d 1337 georgia: damn that d 1338 tessa: ugh 1339 jess: nononono 1340 sleepypizza: that's a d i don't want 1341 soddingwankers: macey, that's an accurate summary of this WHOLE SERIES 1342 tessa: ha 1343 nick: I've enjoyed all of them a lot tho 1344 macey: EMILY HAHA 1345 nick: irina is a blast 1346 vicky left the room 1347 macey: i was expecting irina, i'm surprised 1348 nick: vanessa & fortunato have really great stuff you haven't seen yet 1349 vicky entered the room 1350 tessa: irina is the best 1351 soddingwankers: i can't wait for more guillaume 1352 guest-95982 changed nickname to vicky 1353 tessa: I can't wait for more FORTUNATO 1354 nick: and guillaume has some cool things coming 1355 susan: I'm excited for more Vanessa 1356 vicky: ian's faces 1357 tessa: and more perfectly-fine-akiko 1358 soddingwankers: EEEEEIEFJGFIH 1359 macey: some cool things. wow why does guillaume get left out 1360 sleepypizza: oh god guiallume is my favourite aaaaah 1361 macey: do you have something against his brows 1362 tessa: this issue was so upsetting truant-wise, though! 1363 soddingwankers: no they are MAJESTIC 1364 soddingwankers: HE IS MAJESTIC 1365 sleepypizza: They're AMAZING I WANT THEM 1366 soddingwankers: AND MY FAVORITE. 1367 tessa: emily, are you even aware of the whole evil eyebrow thing 1368 ariellalphabet: I have a possible theory about something in #1 1369 mournthekrystle: are you doing blast to the past story arcs on each truant later? 1370 tessa: go! 1371 nick: i love the brows 1372 macey: aw yeah the truants are all fighting or suffering or both 1373 ariellalphabet: The first page is a guy looking at a note, right? 1374 tessa: the brows are killer. everyone should have huge eyebrows. 1375 macey: actually if #26 is an interval issue we can have #27-#32 mirror the 1376 ariellalphabet: I'm thinking maybe it's a suicide note 1377 sleepypizza: Tessa and I joked about me getting his eyebrows tattooed on my back 1378 soddingwankers: what no evil eyebrows what? 1379 macey: first arc w/ backstories 1380 tessa: YOU joked, I was 110% serious 1381 ariellalphabet: One of the glories or even truants possibly in the future killed themselves to help toward 1382 sleepypizza: If you pay for it i will get them 1383 mournthekrystle: lmao 1384 tessa: DEAL 1385 soddingwankers: Ooooohh ariella, that's cool 1386 ariellalphabet: a better future 1387 mournthekrystle: this is classic 1388 soddingwankers: i really like the recurring ominous phrases 1389 ariellalphabet: I'm not sure who yet though 1390 tessa: yikes 1391 mournthekrystle: your future spouse is going to wake to that one day and just be like wtf 1392 susan: I don't like this theory it makes me sad 1393 julia: WAIT YOU GUYS I HAVE TO SHARE SOME EVIL EYEBROWS WITH YOU 1394 julia: https 1395 georgia: isn't that what jade says 1396 macey: oh ariella that's great 1397 georgia: right befoe she hangs herself 1398 ariellalphabet: Yeah, and I thought it was her for a while 1399 susan: OMFG JULIA 1400 soddingwankers: does anyone think there might be more birthday kids we haven't met yet? 1401 tessa: i am in awe of those brows 1402 vicky: those are beautiful julia 1403 ariellalphabet: But then I remembered the whole future Jade thing 1404 tessa: yeah! probably! 1405 sleepypizza: Oh my god breshnev is one of my history crushes HOW DID YOU KNOW 1406 jess: j...........ulia 1407 carol: omg i read it as "she bangs herself" 1408 ariellalphabet: while she seems most likely, I'm still not overly sure 1409 georgia: omg 1410 macey: THOSE BROWS JESUS 1411 ariellalphabet: Although possibly Fortunato? 1412 tessa: JADE 1413 macey: they said "she" so 1414 tessa: no man 1415 julia: hehe 1416 tessa: we still don 1417 georgia: i bet those eyebrows crawl off his face and night and have adventures 1418 susan: So who would be reading the note? 1419 tessa: 't know wht jade "has" to die 1420 ariellalphabet: Oh yeah! whoops missed that lol 1421 tessa: so that's a thing 1422 tessa: that could fit 1423 macey: but yeah i wouldn't be surprised if fortunato had to die like jade tbh. parallels 1424 tessa: perhaps! 1425 ariellalphabet: Yeah, I see them 1426 macey: they're everywhere and im interested since jade is my favorite lady and fortunato's cute 1427 erin entered the room 1428 macey: that's like the only reason i really like him he's mega cute. 1429 guest-96030 changed nickname to erin 1430 vicky: ;) 1431 susan: Teddy bear 1432 jess: ERIN EIRN ERINE IERNIERNEIRN 1433 soddingwankers: jade seems to go forward in time 1434 carol: the truant and glories already ARE paralles for me 1435 soddingwankers: not back 1436 tessa: jade is kind of underappreciated too! i feel like she's probably one of the most important 1437 ariellalphabet: Same 1438 lizzz entered the room 1439 guest-96036 changed nickname to lizzz 1440 carol: like zoe and irina and jade and fortunato 1441 soddingwankers: i wonder if her depression and her goth phase are relevant 1442 macey: i think it's more casey and irina hmm 1443 susan: Guillaume and Zoe 1444 tessa: casey doesn't HAVE TO DIE 1445 carol: leaders yeah 1446 ariellalphabet: I don't think she's depressed 1447 tessa: if casey dies i will die probably 1448 macey: oh we still need to know the story of why she stalked her teacher 1449 tessa: my body sprawled across a pile of comics 1450 macey: that seems like an interesting detail 1451 soddingwankers: ari, i agree, but they made such a big deal out of it 1452 tessa: yeah 1453 tessa: "remember how i cut you open" 1454 lizzz left the room 1455 tessa: or whatever that was 1456 ariellalphabet: I thought it was more Ike being a dick 1457 tessa: that is still a lot of ?? ?? ????? 1458 soddingwankers: father cuts daramount open 1459 tessa: OH 1460 tessa: yeah, good 1461 macey: OH HM 1462 ariellalphabet: and Jade said she knew she had to die in a kinda biblical sense 1463 macey: INTERESANTE 1464 tessa: OUI~~ 1465 supercarmen left the room 1466 macey: when i get excited i lapse into spanish did you know. 1467 carol: MUITO 1468 susan: Eugapae! 1469 tessa: so, we still really don't know anything about marcus 1470 carol: it looked like portuguese tho 1471 tessa: or about why zoe was a baby layla miller 1472 carol: i thought you were going fortunato there 1473 tessa: or why that one woman had visions of them 1474 tessa: or the spanish girl 1475 tessa: or 1476 tessa: anything 1477 soddingwankers: tessa i have stupid questions, et on facebook pls 1478 susan: Or the cylinder 1479 soddingwankers: get* 1480 jess: or uhhhh whatever her name was umm 1481 macey: i still think the cylinder is david's house 1482 ariellalphabet: They're kinda connected 1483 mournthekrystle: hahaha 1484 susan: The cylinder is the headmasters. 1485 joe_eisma: haha 1486 macey: he has a little room in there, 1487 susan: *headmaster 1488 ariellalphabet: but where is he in the future with grown up Jade and the other scientist? 1489 jess: yeah! what's her name 1490 jess: julie 1491 jess: right 1492 macey: JULIE I MISS JULIE 1493 susan: Julie Hayes 1494 ariellalphabet: That's the one 1495 macey: nick are we gonna see julie soon? she's cool 1496 mournthekrystle: so going back to david and akiko 1497 ariellalphabet: Maybe her younger self will make an appearance? 1498 georgia: he must get dizzy if it spins all the time 1499 upguntha: The cylinder will cause the 3rd impact 1500 susan: omfg 1501 ariellalphabet: Or maybe she already has and we just don't know yet 1502 mournthekrystle: it looks like the entire buliding is collasping around them and a bright shining light 1503 mournthekrystle: errupts all ghostbusters style 1504 georgia: the cylinder reminds me of the like 1505 georgia: the big orb in doctor who that was filled with daleks 1506 macey: so upguntha is it like the mg version of lilith 1507 ariellalphabet: But then when it happens with Zoe & Casey, it sinks into the ground, and literally turns 1508 ariellalphabet: into hell? 1509 mournthekrystle: so is anyone going to even make it out of there alive >.< 1510 upguntha: yup 1511 ariellalphabet: Unlikely XD 1512 macey: OH YEAH SO WHY IS MGA OVER THE DEEP PITS OF HELL. 1513 macey: I MEAN THAT EXPLAINS A LOT BUT WHY 1514 soddingwankers: What about Maggie? nick & co. aren't in the habit of extraneous characters... 1515 mournthekrystle: hahaha yes. 1516 susan: Because where else would you put MGA???!? 1517 soddingwankers: It's the hellmouth 1518 erin: to hide their dungeons and creepy padded cells 1519 georgia: i think maggie's gone for good? 1520 macey: emily maggie seems to have served a purpose akin to the other kids zoe killed 1521 susan: Yea me too 1522 macey: plot fodder 1523 ariellalphabet: What if David & the cylinder are some sort of weird judgement? 1524 georgia: i'm pretty sure they said that somewhere as well 1525 susan: Why was she wearing red shorts though that's the big question 1526 soddingwankers: georgia, i believe that, but what purpose did she serve? 1527 mournthekrystle: that is if mga is underground to begin with 1528 vicky: spin spin 1529 georgia: one of the study hall podcast, maybe 1530 mournthekrystle: closer to hell 1531 georgia: um 1532 mournthekrystle: etc 1533 julia: but she must have had some greater purpose 1534 soddingwankers: why did we get introduced to her at all? 1535 jess: that's probably why the sky changes colors 1536 ariellalphabet: As in, if you're not worthy you'll go to hell and the like 1537 tessa: because she was mad cute 1538 jess: (even if that was time travel woops) 1539 julia left the room 1540 georgia: make zoe more of a threat? 1541 upguntha: Has nick ever watch evangelion 1542 joe_eisma: to get your hopes up for poor Hunter! 1543 susan: So we would be sad 1544 georgia: so when she's chasing hunter it's more intense? 1545 susan: When she was viciously murdered 1546 soddingwankers: oh oh i seoe you macey oops 1547 georgia: because otherwise 1548 ariellalphabet: and then if David believes you are, you get enlightened or whatever happened to Akiko 1549 georgia: i mean you need something to remind you that zoe kills/has killed before you turn that to 1550 soddingwankers: but JOE you guys make characters matter more than that! 1551 georgia: one of the main characters 1552 soddingwankers: no on eis ever a one off 1553 soddingwankers: or hasn't been yet 1554 nick: i have not 1555 tessa: that might explain the whole "he's not the one you want" thing, ariell 1556 soddingwankers: that's awfully whedonesque if that's literally the only reason she was introduced 1557 upguntha: Blasphemy 1558 ariellalphabet: Yeahyeah 1559 vicky: ok, alas i must depart 1560 macey: ariella that would work i mean 1561 susan: Bye Vicky!! 1562 tessa: bye vicky! 1563 vicky: goodbye lovelies 1564 susan: Have a great week 1565 ariellalphabet: bye! 1566 carol: byee 1567 soddingwankers: Bye! 1568 ariellalphabet: Nice chatting! 1569 nick: just in case i ripped it off 1570 julia entered the room 1571 macey: we have a lot of religious themes 1572 macey: bye vicky! 1573 vicky left the room 1574 nick: bye vicky 1575 joe_eisma: nick has also never seen Lost. 1576 guest-96114 changed nickname to julia 1577 nick: ha 1578 upguntha: we were discussing the similarities 1579 joe_eisma: Nor The Prisoner, fyi. 1580 joe_eisma: 1581 georgia: maggie was a leaf on the wind 1582 zoes_husband1: Nor evangelion? 1583 macey: joe i can't tell if you're lying or not 1584 nick: there needs to be a social experiment where someone is deprived of fiction 1585 sleepypizza: NICK SMH 1586 carol: oh my gosh nick do you live in a cave? 1587 tessa: guys, I should go 1588 ariellalphabet: There's definitely more to Maggie 1589 susan: What about Twelve Monkeys/Primer/Back to the Future?? 1590 nick: from birth, then asked to come up with one 1591 carol: like plato's or something 1592 macey: but yeah serious question about evangelion nick 1593 joe_eisma: muahaha 1594 nick_pitarra entered the room 1595 carol: tessaaaa 1596 macey: OH BYE TESSA i will miss you 1597 sleepypizza: bye tessa D 1598 joe_eisma: bye tessa 1599 carol: I'LL MISS YOU 1600 tessa: GOODNIGHT DEARS 1601 ariellalphabet: Bye! Nice chatting Tessa! 1602 georgia: bye! 1603 susan: Bye Tessa! 1604 guest-96126 changed nickname to nick_pitarra 1605 susan: You're lovely 1606 nick: bye tessa 1607 joe_eisma: awww hell 1608 upguntha: bye 1609 tessa: (liam, STUDY) 1610 tessa: (susan, so are you) 1611 sleepypizza: NEVER 1612 macey: pitarra's come to get revenge for you killing him joe 1613 susan: \o/ 1614 tessa: tell me if we get HINTS 1615 tessa: night! 1616 susan: I laughed at that trololol 1617 georgia: hahahaha 1618 nick_pitarra: Joe Eisma is so fucking cute. 1619 tessa left the room 1620 susan: I will cap them Tessa 1621 upguntha: lmao 1622 joe_eisma: revenge? you should see what he does to me in manhattan projects 1623 susan: boo you're gone 1624 newuser7774 entered the room 1625 guest-96147 changed nickname to newuser7774 1626 newuser7774 left the room 1627 nick: whoa pitarra 1628 luis644 entered the room 1629 guest-96153 changed nickname to luis644 1630 luis644 left the room 1631 newuser7774 entered the room 1632 guest-96156 changed nickname to newuser7774 1633 macey: what is with all these people who come in and then leave 1634 newuser7774 left the room 1635 macey: do they mooch off our chat energy or something 1636 susan: Macey take care of this what is happening 1637 macey: little chat demons 1638 ariellalphabet: spambots 1639 nick_pitarra: He dies, but I atleast leave him w his fucking hands. My hands Joe? Really? I need these t 1640 carol: they come and see we are all mad 1641 mournthekrystle: that would be a cool experiment 1642 carol: and then leave 1643 macey: yeah but they're no spamming?? SO WHY 1644 joe_eisma: HAHA 1645 sleepypizza: oooh someone's bitter 1646 mournthekrystle: sorry delayed comment 1647 joe_eisma: not subtle at all i guess. haha 1648 susan: Plot twist Joe is nothing but hands doing all his work 1649 susan: disembodied 1650 joe_eisma: poor nicky poo's drawing hand gets blown off 1651 ariellalphabet: Like Thing in the Addams family 1652 carol: joe is actually david 1653 mournthekrystle: lmao poor pitarra 1654 georgia: like thing? 1655 susan: Joe is Hodge though 1656 macey: i wonder if riley and the rest of the artists will pop in to yell at joe too sobs 1657 georgia: just two things running around 1658 ariellalphabet: Haha yeah 1659 georgia: or that guy in angel that coul detatch body parts 1660 macey: SPEAKING OF RILEY I STILL NEED TO READ TODAY'S BEDLAM DAMMIT 1661 upguntha: that woud be funny 1662 sleepypizza: Maybe David is Hodge DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT 1663 mournthekrystle: and i was just saying how i loved that scene of blood and limbs everywhere oops 1664 susan: It was good Macey! 1665 joe_eisma: oh we just have fun. they get blown up because i love them 1666 ariellalphabet: It was awesome Macey! 1667 saintjonathan left the room 1668 ariellalphabet: I dread to think what you'd do if you hated someone Joe! 1669 jeremy_holt: Who's idea was it to blow off Pitarra's hands? 1670 mournthekrystle: true love 1671 carol: It was fairly interesting Macey! 1672 sleepypizza: Joe only psychopaths murder out of love 1673 joe_eisma: NOT ME..... 1674 soddingwankers: Joe 1675 soddingwankers: it 1676 joe_eisma: yes 1677 soddingwankers: you're not going to, like, permanently maim one of them so we can tell them apart, right? 1678 joe_eisma: it might be awhile, but i will do it 1679 joe_eisma: haha no 1680 susan: I for one don't think they're that hard to tell apart 1681 soddingwankers: Okay good because that would be sad. 1682 susan: But some people seem to have trouble for some reason 1683 ariellalphabet: One of my friends who reads MG has a theory about clones 1684 carol: akiko should get like a lightning scar 1685 zoes_husband1: I first thought Irina was an older version of Zoe. 1686 carol: then we could tell them apart 1687 ariellalphabet: Although that is just his theory, that there's clones 1688 erin: the first time I saw Irina I thought she was Zoe 1689 ariellalphabet: I thought so too 1690 erin: and convinced myself she wasn't REALLY dead 1691 carol: me too 1692 mournthekrystle: aww 1693 carol: also hai erin 1694 erin: belated attack of felings 1695 macey: i'm surprised irina isn't scarred from the headmaster that could've done it 1696 erin: hi 1697 soddingwankers: I just find it difficult in low light! and when they're differnet places because TIME TRAV 1698 nick_pitarra: sleepypizza, when we bunk together at cons half the time I wake up & he's staring at me. 1699 nick_pitarra: no lie. 1700 upguntha: So my guess is that Megan came from Ab's school since she's doing the whole brother/sister 1701 joe_eisma: haha 1702 sleepypizza: oh my god THAT IS SO CREEPY JOE WTF 1703 joe_eisma: when he's in a deep sleep, i'll run my fingers through his hair 1704 macey: upguntha 1705 sleepypizza: Does he only get away with it because he's adorable? 1706 susan: Well this chat just took a turn... 1707 ariellalphabet: What about the whole 'time to stop running' Akiko-looking person on TV when Hunter's 1708 nick_pitarra: I'm awake, but I pretend to be asleep and just let him. 1709 nick_pitarra: it's the best. 1710 ariellalphabet: with his Mum in hospital? 1711 macey: ariella that was irina wasn't it 1712 erin: that was irina 1713 joe_eisma: haha 1714 sleepypizza: oh my god i can't even 1715 macey: it's just hard to tell since joe's drawn her hair longer 1716 ariellalphabet: Yeahyeah I always mix those two up >.> 1717 susan: Ohh I thought it was an Irina-looking person 1718 macey: WELL IT LOOKED LIKE IRINA AT LEAST 1719 macey: ~who knows~ 1720 erin: or maybe there's badass truant triplets 1721 joe_eisma: hi boo 1722 nick_pitarra: You're the best bud ever!!! 1723 ariellalphabet: Either way, the whole televised Truant talking to Hunter thorugh the TV is weird 1724 nick_pitarra: Congrats on all the success... 1725 joe_eisma: i'll tell charles you said that, nick 1726 nick_pitarra: and for drawing smoking hot ladies!!! 1727 carol: maybe the truants have their own tv show 1728 soddingwankers: ok i'm gonna write a paper guys 1729 macey: god the eisma-pitarra friendship is one for the ages 1730 nick: that was irina on the tv, yes 1731 joe_eisma: and i saw that thing he's working on for you 1732 soddingwankers: but i'll be in and out 1733 ariellalphabet: What if it's Irina's special 'thing'? 1734 susan: Bye Emily! 1735 erin: well maybe it wasn't communicating through the tv so much as getting into hunter's head 1736 macey: yeah i assume that's irina's thing! like she can put herself in someone else's place 1737 ariellalphabet: Bye! 1738 macey: in the eyes of someone else? 1739 erin: like how casey and lara can control people 1740 nick_pitarra left the room 1741 ariellalphabet: That's what I was about to say Macey! 1742 macey: which is why the interviewer keeps talking 1743 macey: but she goes off- she's appearing to hunter 1744 carol: IRINA HAS THE SAME POWERS AS CASEY 1745 soddingwankers1 entered the room 1746 guest-96219 changed nickname to soddingwankers1 1747 carol: AND FORTUNATO HAS THE SAME AS JADE 1748 nick: bye emily 1749 carol: that's what i've beeen saying all along 1750 ariellalphabet: Nahh, I think Irina is more like she can appear before people/in their mind 1751 carol: bye emilyy 1752 mournthekrystle: irina quoting emerson 1753 ariellalphabet: wheras Casey just tells people to do stuff and they do 1754 macey: yeah i can see fortunato and jade having the same powers but casey and irina seem diff 1755 erin: does that mean she can read the blank paper, like miss hodge? 1756 julia: wait where do you get that Irina can appear to people in their mind? sorry 1757 ariellalphabet left the room 1758 carol: what if that's ike's power? 1759 macey: julia that scene on the tv in 19 1760 ariellalphabet entered the room 1761 guest-96228 changed nickname to ariellalphabet 1762 julia: ahh I see thank you 1763 susan: In 19 1764 susan: Ohh sorry 1765 macey: i have a feeling ike's power about killing somehow 1766 susan: Julia we match 1767 macey: which is how he killed the abraham double in 11 and didn't get bloody himself i guess? 1768 guest-96234 entered the room 1769 julia: oh noes! 1770 mournthekrystle: irina posses zoe 1771 mournthekrystle: every kill 1772 carol: oh oh wait 1773 mournthekrystle: gah 1774 upguntha: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo 1775 erin: i don't think irina would say all the stuff about faith though 1776 carol: zoe has that power 1777 carol: and she uses it to make people buy her stuff 1778 ariellalphabet: I'm back 1779 macey: while i doubt this theory the truants do know about the faith stuff it seems 1780 mournthekrystle: i just thought she was a sexy seductress 1781 carol: maybe that's why she knew abraham's name when she was little 1782 macey: judging by akiko this issue 1783 ariellalphabet: Yeah could be 1784 upguntha: I don't think thst she controlled Zoe cause they called her "that girl" 1785 carol: she went into his mind or something 1786 sleepypizza: Okay guys I have to go study I have a bio test tomorrow 1787 susan: Good luck then!!! 1788 guest-96258 entered the room 1789 ariellalphabet: Good luck! Bye! 1790 julia: good luck! 1791 macey: oh see you!! good luck 1792 erin: bye! 1793 carol: goodbyeee 1794 sleepypizza left the room 1795 macey: i also have a bio test tomorrow oh no...but i studied today it ok 1796 susan: A+ for Macey 1797 nick: bye! 1798 guest-96258 left the room 1799 soddingwankers1 left the room 1800 macey: i have to run this chat man it's a PRIORITY 1801 upguntha: good luck 1802 guest-96264 entered the room 1803 susan: You're so good at it Macey snaps for you 1804 susan: You're famous you were on the Study Hall 1805 macey: hm alright what else should we discuss this issue 1806 nick: i have to head off here shortly myself, also- any last questions for me? 1807 guest-96264 left the room 1808 macey: nick can you give us hints for next issue again or no 1809 susan: Good question 1810 nick: sure 1811 susan: \o/ 1812 ariellalphabet: 1813 nick: finally back to Ike & jade 1814 carol: AW YEEAH 1815 ariellalphabet: Ooh 1816 soddingwankers1 entered the room 1817 upguntha: JIKEEEEEE 1818 macey: YES GOOD. 1819 guest-96273 changed nickname to soddingwankers1 1820 nick: Gribbs has some big deal stuff 1821 macey: ah i saw alex was coloring gribbs! 1822 susan: Yea me too 1823 nick_pitarra entered the room 1824 ariellalphabet: Hmm 1825 guest-96285 changed nickname to nick_pitarra 1826 nick: and we learn some more about abraham obvs 1827 georgia: oooooohhhh 1828 macey: oh does that mean we finally get....ANSWERS?? 1829 mournthekrystle: never haha 1830 georgia: i doubt it 1831 macey: in any case abe's a curious fellow i'm excited 1832 mournthekrystle: will we learn the past story arcs for the truants? 1833 nick: some stuff definitely gets answered yes- but we answered stuff in this one too 1834 upguntha: Will we see Pamela 1835 carol: brace yourselves, theories are coming 1836 susan: Does this mean that we won't really be seeing the Akiko aftermath yet then? 1837 nick: not in 24 1838 mournthekrystle: in future issues? 1839 upguntha: 1840 erin: when will we see casey again? 1841 jess left the room 1842 zoes_husband1: Should we buy a ton of copies of #25? 1843 nick: can't say 1844 joe_eisma: Yes you should 1845 susan: =/ 1846 carol: spoiler alert. no comment. 1847 mournthekrystle: casssssey 1848 susan: Are there really multiple covers for 25? 1849 nick: oh yeah, you'll have good reason to buy 3, interlinked cover 1850 mournthekrystle: huuuunter 1851 susan: Ahh yes good 1852 julia: on a scale of 1 to 10... 1 being five packs of tissues and 10 being five million... 1853 julia: how many tissues... 1854 upguntha: How important is Megan 1855 mournthekrystle: my poor babies see ya in a few months if we are lucky 1856 susan: omg Julia hahaha 1857 nick_pitarra: Guest-96234 is Riley Rossmo Joe, he's none to happy about this death stuff. 1858 upguntha: When will we see the other 2 covers 1859 macey: morning glories 1860 joe_eisma: Aw 1861 mournthekrystle: hahaha 1862 mournthekrystle: you upset everyone joe 1863 nick_pitarra: Prepare to die in Bedlam Mother Fucker. 1864 macey: joe it's like you've got half the comic book world mad at you now 1865 joe_eisma: Okay 1866 joe_eisma: haha 1867 joe_eisma: What else is new? 1868 nick: soon, I think 1869 macey: at least nick (spencer) knows you well enough to give you a cool death 1870 carol: joe you are so evil 1871 nick_pitarra: OK bye for real now! 1872 ariellalphabet: Bye! 1873 nick_pitarra left the room 1874 upguntha: byeee 1875 susan: Hahahah 1876 mournthekrystle: bye, Pitarra! 1877 nick: bye nick 1878 macey: goodbye pitarra 1879 carol: byeee 1880 mournthekrystle: Will we even get an issue in Decemeber? 1881 susan: Yea what is the schedule looking like? 1882 mournthekrystle: on image it looks to be a double issue but if Alex is still coloring 24 i doubt we will 1883 nick: no, dec is a skip month for us, should get jan, and feb tho 1884 macey: 25 is a double issue 1885 mournthekrystle: if we are lucky! 1886 macey: ah ok! well we have the holidays to tide us over 1887 mournthekrystle: very unhappy birthday to meeee 1888 macey: your birthday's at the end of the month though right, maybe it'll come out in early jan 1889 macey: close ENOUGH like today's not my birthday but two days off ain't bad. 1890 guest-96234 left the room 1891 carol: you'r birthday is in december? 1892 mournthekrystle: crossing my fingers 1893 nick: it's on me, been a VERY busy last few months 1894 upguntha: my bday in DEC 1895 carol: do you get two presents or just one? 1896 susan: Macey your birthday is in two days?? 1897 ariellalphabet: Mine too! 1898 macey: nah nick no problem, you gave us bedlam, all is forgiven 1899 mournthekrystle: I forgive you haha holidays alone are hectic for everyone plus all the projects you work o 1900 ariellalphabet: Yeahyeah! 1901 mournthekrystle: on 1902 macey: AND YES IT'S FRIDAY.... 1903 susan: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY 1904 julia: happy early birthday! 1905 julia: oi 1906 macey: oh thank you, blushes 1907 ariellalphabet: Happy early birthday Macey! 1908 susan: Congratulations on the gift of probably Fukayama death 1909 mournthekrystle: lots of dec birthdays and end of nov! 1910 susan: *probable 1911 mournthekrystle: lmao 1912 macey: yes this issue was a tragic but beautiful present 1913 ariellalphabet: Would anyone else be creeped out if our birthdays were on the same day? XD 1914 macey: it's like having a new version of like. faust written for me idk 1915 mournthekrystle: lmao yes 1916 julia: hahahahah 1917 macey: i'm trying to think of a tragic story here 1918 carol: my birthday is on may 2 1919 carol: i missed it by 2 days 1920 macey: but yeah i feel bad for all the mg fans born on 5/4 1921 macey: they must look over their shoulder while opening gifts 1922 ariellalphabet: Me too 1923 nick: couple quick q's before I go 1924 susan: K! 1925 carol: okaaay 1926 macey: alright! 1927 upguntha: Who is the headmaster lol 1928 joe_eisma: what did you eat today, Nick? I worry about you. 1929 mournthekrystle: any inspiration from ghostbusters in the david akiko scene?! 1930 ariellalphabet: Is tthe daylight change with Jade & Ike relevant? 1931 nick: After reading study hall, wanted to ask- do you think headmaster is a person, or 1932 nick: something else? 1933 mournthekrystle: a robot 1934 ariellalphabet: I liked their Fallout 3 styled theory. 1935 ariellalphabet: But then again, I love Fallout 3 XD 1936 macey: i actually theorized the headmaster was like some sort of cult, but 1937 carol: he's a dog 1938 soddingwankers1: i think headmaster is father is god. i'm sticking to that one. 1939 mournthekrystle: at least i had robot feels about it 1940 soddingwankers left the room 1941 carol: no, no a cat 1942 susan: I kind of thought it would be like super-human or something 1943 ariellalphabet: I agree with that one 1944 georgia: i still think he's a person 1945 macey: i have a feeling here it's one thing that isn't exactly human 1946 nick: I had chocolate covered raisins, Joe! I'm fine! 1947 mournthekrystle: DARTH VADER 1948 carol: cats will rule the world 1949 georgia: or at least he used to be one, i guess 1950 joe_eisma: GOOD LORD MAN 1951 susan: Yea same Macey 1952 macey: DUDE NICK GET SOME NUTRIENTS 1953 macey: AN APPLE OR SOMETHING 1954 susan: Nick please have a sandwish 1955 susan: *wich 1956 soddingwankers1: Have some hummus and rice, it's a complete protein! 1957 upguntha: what is your fav dessert 1958 mournthekrystle: this question time got out of control 1959 ariellalphabet: Yeah... 1960 susan: I thought Nick was asking us questions 1961 macey: haha yeah nick go ahead and ask us stuff 1962 soddingwankers1: well this is anticlimactic 1963 nick: ha sorry 1964 mournthekrystle: lmao..... *crickets* 1965 macey: nah it's cool 1966 joe_eisma: it's like 3 am where he is. i'm amazed he's conscious 1967 carol: it's 2 am here 1968 susan: Ohh my that's commitment to us =') 1969 erin: he had chocolate raisins to keep him going 1970 mournthekrystle: aww thanks for staying up to chat with us nick 1971 macey: oh i didn't know that! nick you are so nice wow 1972 ariellalphabet: It's 3Am here in the UK! 1973 nick: akiko/ian or akiko/fortunato? 1974 susan: Is this going to be a love triangle? 1975 macey: both, obviously 1976 soddingwankers1: Awww,thanks nick! 1977 mournthekrystle: or fortunato/irina? 1978 carol: akiko/fortunato 1979 zoes_husband1: akiko/irina 1980 carol: that too 1981 soddingwankers1: Akiko/fortunato 1982 ariellalphabet: akiko/fortunato 1983 susan: Truants/happiness 1984 erin: akiko/fortunato! 1985 soddingwankers1: AND HISAO/GUILLAUME OMG 5EVER 1986 mournthekrystle: its not going to end well for ian 1987 mournthekrystle: just like hunter 1988 susan: That too 1989 ariellalphabet: Yeahyeah 1990 upguntha: Jade and IKe 1991 macey: haha i actually switch to mourn's on this one i'm shameless sorry 1992 carol: yes please. jade and ike 1993 mournthekrystle: =) 1994 mournthekrystle: there was something about that campfire scene 1995 mournthekrystle: and just about their secerts together 1996 georgia: yeah 1997 upguntha: will we be seeing future JAde in the next 2 issues 1998 susan: They're such bros though sobs 1999 mournthekrystle: its intirging 2000 nick: finally- abraham, good or bad? 2001 ariellalphabet: Anyone else notice the daylight change with Jade & Ike at the end of 23? 2002 carol: bad 2003 soddingwankers1: Bad 2004 mournthekrystle: neutral 2005 ariellalphabet: neutral 2006 macey: EHHH grey. i don't think it's all black and white in this story 2007 susan: Good 2008 susan: but twisted 2009 soddingwankers1: i think he's working his own angle and not telling anyone the whole truth, therefore bad 2010 macey: he probably does bad things but for what he at least thinks is a good reason 2011 macey: i mean, raising child soldiers, yknow 2012 mournthekrystle: he is trying to balance the good and evil of the world 2013 susan: Exactly 2014 susan: "investments" 2015 nick: cool. night all! glad you liked the issue! 2016 soddingwankers1: Goodnight! 2017 susan: Goodnight Nick! 2018 soddingwankers1: Thank you 2019 ariellalphabet: Night Nick! Nice chatting! 2020 carol: goodbye nick! 2021 joe_eisma: later dude 2022 macey: good night nick!! SLEEP WELL YOU NEED IT 2023 susan: Good books this week!! 2024 mournthekrystle: thanks goodnight, Mr Spencer! 2025 erin: night! 2026 julia: bye nick! thank you for coming! 2027 georgia: goodnight! 2028 zoes_husband1: Thanks original headmaster. 2029 nick left the room 2030 susan: Thanks Daramount. 2031 joe_eisma: i should probably head out too. So yeah, next month will be kind of spare MG-wise 2032 macey: god nick really is the headmaster i think he said on study hall that the characters are li 2033 joe_eisma: but I will be posting some fun MG-related stuff 2034 macey: *like his kids but he makes them suff 2035 susan: Yay!! 2036 ariellalphabet: Yay Joe! 2037 macey: *SUFFER JESUS 2038 joe_eisma: hopefully it'll tid you over 2039 soddingwankers1: Cool! 2040 joe_eisma: tide 2041 susan: Thanks for stopping by Joe! 2042 macey: aw joe thank you!! you are the best 2043 julia: Thanks Joe! 2044 soddingwankers1: one hopes 2045 erin: thanks! 2046 georgia: oh awesome! 2047 susan: You're the greatest. 2048 julia: Actually awesome 2049 soddingwankers1: thanks you joe, you're a gem 2050 soddingwankers1: A DELIGHT 2051 julia: yes 2052 susan: A star 2053 joe_eisma: great chat tonight! thanks everyone for being here. 2054 joe_eisma: haha 2055 mournthekrystle: Thanks, Mr. Eisma! 2056 georgia: thank *you* 2057 upguntha: my body was not ready for this no MG in DEC 2058 mournthekrystle: Night! 2059 ariellalphabet: Thanks Joe! 2060 susan: Goodbye Joe and godspeed 2061 joe_eisma: talk to you on tumblr 2062 ariellalphabet: Night! 2063 joe_eisma left the room 2064 upguntha: g'nite 2065 carol: thank you, hodge 2066 soddingwankers1: au revoir 2067 julia: whadda sweetie 2068 macey: single te 2069 zoes_husband1: Thanks other original headmaster. 2070 macey: *TEAR WOW TINYCHAT 2071 soddingwankers1: macey 2072 ariellalphabet: I should probably go to I have to be up early tomorrow Dx 2073 soddingwankers1: nice words tonight 2074 susan: Now that Nick and Joe are gone I should spend the rest of this chat 2075 macey: okay now that they're both gone you can all be slightly more ridiculous 2076 susan: sobbing about Fukayamas 2077 soddingwankers1: you're, uh, good at those.... 2078 carol: macey your keyboard is getting tired 2079 ariellalphabet: *too 2080 macey: this keyboard will never die i am soulbonded to it 2081 mournthekrystle: no #savethewins feels so devestated 2082 susan: THERE now not so much green eh 2083 julia: bless 2084 macey: HEY hisun could be just damaged considering what akiko did 2085 macey: maybe we won 2086 susan: Wait okay 2087 julia: it's hard to say 2088 susan: I was saying this earlier and Tessa all but laughed out loud at me 2089 susan: And now you're all jumping on board 2090 carol: hey guys what are your blogs? i already know some but 2091 susan: don't toy with my emotions 2092 julia: i was not there 2093 susan: I'm damianwheyne you got me 2094 julia: chasesteined ( 2095 macey: telemakhy! 2096 georgia: chaaase omg 2097 georgia: i just have chase feels okay 2098 carol: OMG CHASE FEELS 2099 soddingwankers1: i'm soddingwankers, of course 2100 julia: i know i know 2101 georgia: and gert feels 2102 georgia: and just 2103 susan: Ohh crap I picked the same color as Georgia 2104 upguntha: ust started nexicon 2105 ariellalphabet: I'm Ariellalphabet pretty much everywhere, so feel free to add me and stuff 2106 georgia: how daaaaRRRE YOOUU 2107 georgia: i'm tonystarque 2108 ariellalphabet: Anywho, night! It was awesome chatting. Look forward to next time! 2109 julia: good night! 2110 upguntha: but upguntha everywhere else 2111 macey: bye ariella!! 2112 carol: good night! 2113 susan: Fine I'll be teal 2114 georgia: night! 2115 susan: Ohh Goodnight! 2116 susan: Thanks for staying up late hahah 2117 julia: how does one change colours 2118 julia: oops why did i british 2119 erin: bye! 2120 macey: it's slash color 2121 georgia: click on the cog 2122 julia: thank you! 2123 georgia: at the top right 2124 macey: like the slash symbol 2125 erin: i'm queensinhighgarden 2126 georgia: and you can pick 2127 ariellalphabet left the room 2128 georgia: slash color is more time consuming but also works 2129 georgia: cog, then 'application settings' 2130 susan: You don't really need to know this but 2131 carol: i'm sehboofs just fyi 2132 susan: I just accidentally ripped out some stitches in my knitting and i need to fix it 2133 carol: but i had to change my account and i have to follow people all over again 2134 susan: which could take a while 2135 macey: susan are you knitting a fukuyamas memorial scarf 2136 georgia: oh no 2137 georgia: you can make it out of tears 2138 susan: jk that wasn't so bad i shouldn't have said anything 2139 georgia: like that jumper spongebob makes that one time 2140 susan: WAIT WHAT 2141 susan: I'm going to make something for Fukayamas and hang it above my door 2142 macey: HOW DID SPONGEBOB COME INTO THIS MORNING GLORIES CHAT 2143 georgia: SORRY 2144 susan: and cry at it when i wake up 2145 zoes_husband1: Adios fellow glories. 2146 susan: and leave 2147 julia: ah ir ealized i said i know i know after soddingwankers said i'm soddingwankers obvi 2148 julia: earlier 2149 susan: and go to bed 2150 susan: Goodbye!!! 2151 julia: but i meant it to chase feels not to 2152 julia: your identity 2153 erin: bye! 2154 julia: SORRY 2155 julia: bye! 2156 macey: bye!! 2157 carol: bye 2158 soddingwankers1: it's ok i understood that! 2159 carol: tchau 2160 zoes_husband1 left the room 2161 susan: PS I'm making socks, scarves are for squares like Ike 2162 soddingwankers1: oooh i'm blue now 2163 julia: ah I am glad 2164 julia: you should make fukayama socks 2165 mournthekrystle: you know 2166 susan: These will be my Fukayama socks 2167 soddingwankers1: or tshirst 2168 julia: *fukuyama yikes 2169 mournthekrystle: we do have a cute ike moment coming 2170 macey: one sock for each twin 2171 susan: No lie I have been knitting them while choking back sobs all day 2172 julia: fukayama? wait 2173 mournthekrystle: thats someone to look forward towards 2174 julia: yes 2175 susan: fukayama 2176 soddingwankers1: fukayama, i think 2177 julia: wow sorry i lost it 2178 julia: guys jun fukuyama is a real person 2179 mournthekrystle: i am the worst with spelling 2180 macey: jun fukuyama is the guy who voices fucking lelouch isn't he 2181 susan: The other day Audrey said she wanted to marry Jun Fukayama 2182 mournthekrystle: i have to look up the spelling on their names a lot >.< so if you see ive spelt something 2183 mournthekrystle: wrong in a post 2184 mournthekrystle: i apologize in advance 2185 susan: But I didn't think she was talking about mine so I said nothing 2186 susan: That's totally fine there are some crazy names in this book 2187 erin: i have to look up guillaume's name every time 2188 gabejer left the room 2189 erin: because how the hell do you spell that 2190 macey: i want to know all the last names functioning without them is hard 2191 susan: Hahah 2192 carol: fortunato is seriously the easiest one for me 2193 mournthekrystle: i just get very dyslexic 2194 carol: because my friend's name is fortunato 2195 macey: fortunato's easy because his name is so fun to say 2196 susan: I've typed it so many times because I'm always laughing at his face 2197 georgia: it sucks for tracking tags without last names 2198 mournthekrystle: oh wow thats cool carol 2199 susan: YES 2200 julia: (yeah he is Lelouch!!) 2201 susan: ALSO URLs 2202 macey: fortunato is actually a really common LAST name in my area it's funny 2203 mournthekrystle: where are you from? 2204 carol: it's not really common here tbh 2205 macey: upstate new york?? 2206 julia: hhhahaha! 2207 carol: and i live in brazil 2208 mournthekrystle: im in a mixing pot here in chicago but ive never heard of it before 2209 upguntha: my fav shot form this issue nexicon.tumblr.com/image/36751869242 2210 macey: pretty sure that was everyone's favorite shot i mean 2211 macey: jesus fuck joe and alex 2212 susan: I can't open that link =( 2213 mournthekrystle: lmao 2214 carol: i can't open it 2215 erin: it's the shot with david touching akiko and then LIGHT 2216 mournthekrystle: i loved the wake up panel 2217 susan: Ohh yeaaa 2218 mournthekrystle: so cool 2219 carol: ah 2220 erin: i always loved irina panels. she emits badassery 2221 susan: I kinda liked the panel where they dumped Jun on the ground 2222 upguntha: try copy paste 2223 mournthekrystle: and the limbs and blood mwhahaha 2224 macey: you can tell joe loves drawing irina she looks great every panel 2225 susan: I'M GONNA HAVE TO STRAIGHTEN OUT MY FUKAYAMA FIRST NAMES NOW AREN'T I 2226 mournthekrystle: lmao 2227 mournthekrystle: its hard after calling them by their names for 20 issues or so and have to switch them 2228 mournthekrystle: hunter makes the best joke on it 2229 macey: hunter saved us with junisao it made shit so much simpler 2230 susan: Yea that's particularly funny because 2231 mournthekrystle: truth 2232 susan: I was reading the old Morning Glory Days and for the Issue 9 one 2233 carol: hunter is a genius 2234 mournthekrystle: brb laundry 2235 susan: Nick is specifically like "I don't want people calling them mashup names and whatnot" 2236 julia: hahahahahahha 2237 macey: OH HAHA 2238 macey: SORRY, NICK.... 2239 susan: NICK DID IT HIMSELF THOUGH OMG 2240 julia: best 2241 macey: akiko looks gorgeous in her last(?) scene too i'm looking at it now wow 2242 julia: ah cries 2243 julia: the panel of david going past akiko and fortunato is defintely one of my favorites in this 2244 julia: issue 2245 susan: Yea 100% 2246 macey: THAT IS MY FAVORITE 2247 susan: Fortunato's face wow It's flawless 2248 macey: i'm actually proud of fortunato he actually emoted a little this issue. 2249 julia: yessss 2250 julia: yessss! 2251 georgia: i have to go guys, bye! this was really cool 2252 susan: Bye Georgia! 2253 julia: bye georgia!!! 2254 macey: so he's not mg's version of jones 2255 susan: Welcome to our fandom hahah 2256 macey: bye georgia!! 2257 carol: byeee 2258 georgia: thank you 2259 georgia left the room 2260 erin: bye! 2261 susan: If only she saw the chat when Leanne is here 2262 susan: there's more caps-lock involved 2263 julia: hAHahHAha 2264 julia: wow 2265 macey: OH MAN THAT'S WHY THIS FEELS SO EMPTY 2266 macey: NO LEANNE 2267 susan: Yea Leanne fills the chat pretty quickly 2268 carol: I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THAT IS 2269 julia: are we going to do another one 2270 susan: I kinda wanted to cry about Fukayamas with her but that's okay 2271 soddingwankers1: my favorite panels were definitely the real-hisao running/real-jun dying ones 2272 julia: sans morning glories release 2273 julia: yes that was amazing 2274 susan: Those were my favorites but I also HATED THEM UUUUUUUUGHHHH 2275 macey: i am gonna save this so leanne when/if you read this this is the part where we miss you 2276 soddingwankers1: also guys this is my first MG release and HOMG I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN 2277 julia: awww yay! 2278 julia: and ahh hyes to leanne ))) 2279 susan: LEANNE I KNOW YOU'RE SAD ABOUT MERLIN BUT COME BACK 2280 macey: ...oh i just realized, ian's gonna have to find out about akiko at some point huh 2281 macey: ha. haha. hahahaha 2282 susan: My first MG release was 19 2283 erin: but what if she's fine 2284 susan: So yay death all around 2285 macey: but what if she's NOT 2286 julia: was that... that maybe was my first too 2287 susan: It's funny I didn't even think about her dying at all until after I read the study hall 2288 carol: my first release was 20. i was super shocked. 2289 susan: That was your first Julia yes 2290 macey: mine was 19 too we all got pulled in my junisao and guillaume sobs 2291 susan: Leah's first was 20 2292 macey: *by 2293 julia: OMG YEAH 2294 julia: I REMEMBER 2295 susan: I got pulled in by Tumblr in general hahahah 2296 julia: I was typing reactions on fb and crying about guillaume and hisao 2297 macey: yeah tumblr took me too 2298 guest-96591 entered the room 2299 susan: That's funny Macey I figured you'd been reading it for 10 years 2300 julia: and then really surprised because i turned the page and pg13 2301 erin: i was looking back to see which was my first, and christ i've been reading this 9 months 2302 julia: wait no jk 2303 julia: lies lies 2304 guest-96591 left the room 2305 macey: i have friends who've been reading it since the first few issues and they'd talked about 2306 macey: it on plurk 2307 macey: so when i saw it on my dash i figured i'd pick it up 2308 susan: Lololol life over 2309 macey: -speaking of which one of them isn't here and should be GINGEY I MISS YOU. 2310 upguntha: been reading since 1 2311 anne left the room 2312 susan: When the book first came out someone recommended it to me and I put it on the backburner 2313 joey_eesma entered the room 2314 carol: upguntha you are the headmaster here 2315 erin: okay, my first was #16 2316 mellowyel entered the room 2317 susan: and then when I came on Tumblr and started downloading the scans it was one of the first 2318 guest-96600 changed nickname to joey_eesma 2319 upguntha: 2320 susan: I grabbed because it was right afrer the Tumblr explosion of it 2321 macey: is this like bizzaro joe haha 2322 mournthekrystle: oi back 2323 guest-96603 changed nickname to mellowyel 2324 susan: Joe is coming back for more but doesn't want us to know 2325 joey_eesma: mirror universe joe 2326 mournthekrystle: lol 2327 carol: alternate timeline joe 2328 macey: i assume mirror universe mg is very simple and has no mysteries 2329 susan: HAPPY AU 2330 mournthekrystle: YES! 2331 joey_eesma: in the mirror universe, morning glories was a one-shot about flowers 2332 macey: YES MIRRORVERSE IS THE HAPPY AU 2333 julia: AHHaa 2334 mournthekrystle: ahhhhh hahahahaha 2335 mournthekrystle: thank you for this i havent laughed all day 2336 carol: IT WAS A GARDENING COURSE 2337 susan: [You guys made me mess up my knitting boo 2338 mournthekrystle: i feel this is the perfect time to say stupid shit unlike when joe and nick are here 2339 susan: Yea once they leave we can go crazy 2340 susan: and We can go crazy before they get here 2341 susan: if we need to emit ~feels~ 2342 carol: yes. free your inner fangirls, sisters 2343 macey: I'M STILL THINKING why did nick ask us about akiko/ian vs akiko/fortunato is he like 2344 susan: But when they're here we can actually interact and that's so cool and we should take advan 2345 susan: tage 2346 macey: trying to pit us against each other or what 2347 susan: I DON'T KNOW 2348 julia: probably 2349 carol: it's like they're the teachers and this is a crazy classroom 2350 macey: i feel like he wouldn't do a love triangle without it being weird or fucked up 2351 susan: I'm really hoping there's not a tedious love triangle 2352 susan: Right 2353 carol: we all behave ourselves when they are here 2354 susan: I think he was probably teasing 2355 susan: maybe 2356 mellowyel: well, it's possible it's like jade/ike - antagonistic relationship and whatnot 2357 julia: maybe he just enjoys writing both and consequently wonders which one we like more 2358 mournthekrystle: i think he is jsut curious 2359 mellowyel: not that it'd actually happen but there's that parallel 2360 susan: I hope Ike/Jade happens 2361 mournthekrystle: im still very curious as to what he was talking about in the nine/hodge scene with the bod 2362 susan: I don't ship a lot but I ship them hah 2363 macey: akiko/fortunato's all weird because i have no idea whether fortunato repriocates 2364 mournthekrystle: ive been looking over those few pages for awhile and I am stumped... 2365 macey: at all 2366 carol: i REALLY hope ike/jade happens 2367 julia: I sometimes weep because Zoe and Hunter will likely never interact again 2368 susan: Yea me too mourn 2369 macey: because the kid's like emotionally nothing most of the time 2370 erin: i think this fandom could use more femslash shipping 2371 carol: what id fortunato actually likes ian? 2372 macey: i'll have to look tomorrow hmmm 2373 macey: CAROL I HAD THAT FLEETING THOUGHT 2374 carol: if* 2375 susan: Zoe/Hunter/Jun was so delightful but cut short D'= 2376 julia: yes 2377 macey: BECAUSE THAT'D REALLY TIE IT UP NICELY. 2378 susan: What like OT3? 2379 mournthekrystle: haha i never understood all the slash stuff 2380 macey: oh man i started happy au ot3 fic of them and never finished it 2381 mournthekrystle: maybe im too old to like that 2382 julia: I just like cute interactions whether they are romantic or not romantic 2383 mournthekrystle: i can agree with that julia 2384 julia: and like cute does not necessarily mean cute it can mean interesting 2385 susan: Yes Julia we were talking about this hahah 2386 julia: yes 2387 mournthekrystle: how do you change the name slash name? 2388 susan: Hence my ultimate OTP being Fukayamas/Happiness 2389 macey: even the cute stuff in mg can end up terribly or crazy 2390 susan: =((( 2391 macey: watch as ian like kills people over akiko or something i mean really. 2392 mournthekrystle: truth 2393 julia: what do you mean name slash name, sorry? 2394 macey: nothing can be happy in this comic. 2395 mournthekrystle: in the chat 2396 carol: my otp of otps 2397 susan: Yea somenoe said it before 2398 susan: But Ian was really quiet 2399 susan: so was Vanessa but she stood up to Irina 2400 macey: everyone laughed at ian, NOW HE'S SHOWING THEM WHO TO LAUGH AT 2401 mourntheglories changed nickname to mournthekrystle 2402 susan: I dunno I was getting good-ish vibes from Vanessa and Guillaume but nothing from Ian 2403 mournthekrystle: nevermind got it 2404 macey: wait crazy ian is a great idea i like it 2405 carol: i can picture ian with a bazooka scream DIE MOTHERFUCKEERS 2406 julia: oh god 2407 susan: Someone go draw it right this instant 2408 mournthekrystle: hahahaha like video game nerd 2409 susan: Ohh wait nvm I was thinking Kazoo 2410 mournthekrystle: has anyone seen high school of the dead 2411 macey: ian kills people in the form of comic references 2412 mournthekrystle: or read it 2413 susan: No =/ 2414 macey: freezes somebody han solo style 2415 macey: hits another with a delorean 2416 carol: omg that's perfect 2417 susan: Brings up the New 52 2418 macey: ok those were movies but you get it!! 2419 soddingwankers1: GUILLAUME 2420 mournthekrystle: theres this character that is a total nerd and when the zombies enter the school he goes 2421 erin: ian seems more like the snark away the pain type to me 2422 mournthekrystle: all gun know it all psycho warrior type 2423 susan: For anyone who doesn't know, My #1 job in this fandom 2424 susan: Is laughing at Guillaume's face 2425 soddingwankers1: sorry i'm trying to write a paper i was drawn in by the name of my BABYE 2426 carol: and then hunter will know the references and be like IT'S IAN THE KILLER IS IAN 2427 macey: SUSAN YOU KNOW THAT PANEL IN 21 WHEN 2428 julia: HAHahahahAH 2429 susan: We can laugh together Emily 2430 macey: IRINA'S HUGGING JUNISAO AND HE'S STARING?? 2431 susan: YES 2432 susan: OBVIOUSLY 2433 macey: have you looked at him in the panel AFTER 2434 macey: i just noticed like a week ago he's so pouty 2435 susan: I look at him in all the panels 2436 soddingwankers1: wait whos emily 2437 susan: WAIT YES 2438 susan: I LOVE THAT ONE SOOO MUCHHH 2439 susan: He's pouty during that whole thing goddamn 2440 macey: guillaume please. 2441 soddingwankers1: are you talking to me 2442 soddingwankers1: IS THERE ANOTHER EMILY HERE 2443 susan: No I was talking to you crap are you not Emily 2444 macey: I BELIEVE SHE IS you can laugh at guillaumes face together 2445 mournthekrystle: guillaume is so precious 2446 soddingwankers1: N O I'M TOTALLY EMILY 2447 susan: YES 2448 susan: We're Guillaume friends now 2449 soddingwankers1: i just didn't knwo anyone knew my name?! 2450 soddingwankers1: WE ARE YES 2451 mournthekrystle: hes totally dipping out to get juniaso 2452 susan: YOU MADE A PHOTOSET WITH MY 2ND FAVORITE GUILLAUME FACE 2453 susan: That makes us friends 2454 soddingwankers1: I DID DO THAT 2455 julia: wait where gasp 2456 soddingwankers1: no julia it's terrible 2457 carol: i am so lost here 2458 susan: Sorry Carol 2459 julia: no it is beautiful i am sure! 2460 carol: link please 2461 soddingwankers1: it's only redeeming factor is that it is made by our favorie people 2462 susan: Basically I'm flailing 2463 soddingwankers1: susan who are you on tumblr 2464 macey: susan's #2 fandom job is flailing over fukayamas 2465 soddingwankers1: i ALWAYS flail at guillaume 2466 macey: and MY job is crushing everyone's hopes and dreams 2467 soddingwankers1: also i literally only started MG a week and two days ago 2468 mellowyel left the room 2469 carol: hey guys did you notice that some people are online since the beginning of the chat 2470 carol: but didn't say a word? 2471 julia: yes 2472 carol: WHO ARE YOU LOSTPLOT? 2473 soddingwankers1: so the whole WOW THEY'RE GAY TOGETHER thing was an enormous surprise and then i ran around 2474 soddingwankers1: screaming 2475 soddingwankers1: and being thrilled 2476 macey: no i think everyone talked at some point 2477 susan: I AM DAMIANWHEYNE 2478 susan: SORRY I WAS TRYING TO CATCH UP BUT NOT DOING WELL 2479 soddingwankers1: OH JESUS YEAH WE'RE BEST FRIENDS OMG 2480 soddingwankers1: I LIKE YOU A LOT 2481 soddingwankers1: WE TALKED 2482 susan: YES 2483 soddingwankers1: ok glad that's settled 2484 susan: We were the first ones to read so we were awkwardly trying to flail without spoiling other 2485 susan: *s 2486 soddingwankers1: YEAH 2487 susan: it was a good time yes 2488 soddingwankers1: YOU FLAILED WITH ME 2489 soddingwankers1: IT WAS SO GOOD 2490 soddingwankers1: i was AT SCHOOL 2491 susan: I tried but I was also in mourning but i did my best =') 2492 huhyeasure entered the room 2493 soddingwankers1: everyone was sideeyeing me as i sat on a couch and screamed in muffled tones as joe liked 2494 macey: i like how mourning glories is still an appropriate title 2495 carol: oh gosh, i remember that i read issue 19 during math class 2496 macey: CAROL WHY 2497 upguntha: well goddnight guys 2498 soddingwankers1: my posts and i cried and then fukayamas 2499 carol: and then i screamed "YES" 2500 guest-96681 changed nickname to huhyeasure 2501 macey: night guntha 2502 carol: BECAUSE BABIES 2503 soddingwankers1: goodnight! 2504 susan: Goodnight!! 2505 upguntha left the room 2506 macey: did you scream at the end though 2507 carol: and then i had to sayy that i just got the answer right 2508 julia: Ah goodnight! 2509 julia: oh no 2510 carol: goodnight 2511 macey: i would, the only reason i didn't was because that was my first new issue and i wasn't 2512 soddingwankers1: i screamed with my mouth closed 2513 soddingwankers1: i mean 2514 soddingwankers1: it's college 2515 susan: My #1.5 job is spreading the Fukayama love 2516 macey: SUPER INTO MG? it was after that issue it hit me 2517 soddingwankers1: so this isn't overly unusual 2518 macey: hit me like a brick 2519 julia: guys i am going through issues and i just 2520 julia: why does irina look so good 2521 susan: I feel like the sole Fake Hisao lover but it's okay 2522 julia: in every panel 2523 soddingwankers1: this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me 2524 julia: sorry 2525 susan: NO JOINING MGS IS LIFE CHANGING 2526 macey: irina is the babest babe in the entire comic 2527 carol: irina is actually america's next top model 2528 soddingwankers1: yeS IT IS OK THANK YOU 2529 susan: And we're a little tight-knit fandom which enhances the experience 2530 susan: We can cry over how hot Irina is together and it's not weird 2531 soddingwankers1: and you're all really NICE 2532 macey: fortunato's so lucky she keeps breaking into his room and falling on him 2533 susan: Spidirina 2534 julia: AHahhaha 2535 macey: dude all the babes are falling at your feet you gotta realize that 2536 susan: "Akiko please" 2537 soddingwankers1: furtunato don't care 2538 soddingwankers1: fortunato don't give a SHIT 2539 susan: omg 2540 carol: fortunato is GAY 2541 susan: Fortunato is a teddy bear 2542 carol: seriously 2543 julia: maybe! 2544 carol: it makes sense if he's gay 2545 macey: i know he's chaste as hell, he doesn't even seem to get akiko likes him until she kisses 2546 macey: him 2547 macey: and then he's like 2548 mournthekrystle: doesnt kiss back 2549 carol: and then she's dead 2550 macey: wait. processing. girl. kiss. kiss....love...oh...wait... 2551 soddingwankers1: i think he might not even be gay 2552 mournthekrystle: yup and then death 2553 huhyeasure: what the heck is a Fortunato? 2554 soddingwankers1: like i really am not feeling anything but an asexy vibe 2555 susan: Yea I don't think he is 2556 mournthekrystle: way too sad 2557 soddingwankers1: i feel like he has better things to do? 2558 carol: he's a pokemon 2559 macey: he doesn't make many facial expressions, he may just be?? emotionally stunted as hell 2560 soddingwankers1: like pray. and...does he eat? I have no idea 2561 macey: DOES HE EAT 2562 soddingwankers1: i would be so proud if he was autistic, actually 2563 mournthekrystle: hahahaha 2564 susan: I really want another lunchroom scene D'= 2565 erin: i get an asexual vibe too 2566 carol: i think the question here is DO POKEMONS EAT? 2567 julia: aww i am imagining fortunato going through a field of dasies smiling i dont know why 2568 julia: but it's very cute 2569 macey: YEAH THAT HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY BIGGEST POKEMON QUESTION 2570 susan: I AM LAUGHING WITH DELIGHT 2571 macey: DO THEY EAT OTHER POKEMON? 2572 macey: how did we ever get to pokemon in this chat jesus 2573 susan: Thank you for distracting me from my obvious pain guys 2574 huhyeasure: hahaha Xd 2575 carol: ARE POKEBALLS MADE OF CANDY? 2576 joey_eesma left the room 2577 julia: my roommate says they eat pokefood 2578 susan: Aww bye mirror Joe 2579 julia: "they are brown bits" 2580 julia: (jk) 2581 mournthekrystle: man i havent played pokemon since gameboy color first came out was it? 2582 macey: oh wait maybe he's a robot 2583 carol: wow 2584 macey: hunter built him in the future or something idk 2585 carol: i remember the first time i ever played pokemon 2586 julia: that would be so badass 2587 huhyeasure: Aw I miss my gameboy color! 2588 mournthekrystle: yeah i like my robot theory 2589 mournthekrystle: you know when that machine almost kills hunter 2590 macey: fortunato gets shot 2591 mournthekrystle: >.> 2592 macey: it's just all wires 2593 soddingwankers1: oh guys how many covers are there for this issue 2594 susan: Milk comes out 2595 soddingwankers1: no ew gross susan 2596 julia: ahaahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahha 2597 mournthekrystle: two? 2598 susan: One and a variant 2599 soddingwankers1: that's DIRTY 2600 soddingwankers1: thank you omg i have them both COOL 2601 soddingwankers1: (one is tessas) 2602 susan: I was trying to reference Alien what happened 2603 soddingwankers1: (i am not That Person until the 3 part one comes out) 2604 susan: I saw that movie 40 years ago 2605 carol: i hate that i can't have any of them 2606 carol: living in another country sucks 2607 mournthekrystle: pokemon red and blue.... that and later yellow but thats all i played when those came out 2608 soddingwankers1: also can i just say my comic store is AWESOME because igot two issues for $5.98? 2609 carol: we don't even have the first issue yet 2610 macey: wow emily best 2611 macey: ISNT IT COMING TO BRAZIL THOUGH? 2612 soddingwankers1: like where did the tax go? 2613 susan: Carol do you download the scans then? 2614 mournthekrystle: lol no tax for mg fans 2615 carol: IS IT?? 2616 macey: I HEARD IT WAS 2617 carol: yeah, i download the scans 2618 soddingwankers1: i think it is? THERE WAS A POST 2619 julia: yes I think 2620 mournthekrystle: employee discount of 10% to mg fans only 2621 carol: WHAT IF FORTUNATO'S PARENTS READ IT? 2622 julia: anarchicgalaxy posted about it 2623 soddingwankers1: carol oesn't give a shit 2624 soddingwankers1: oops 2625 soddingwankers1: fuck 2626 mournthekrystle: yeah i read that somewhere too 2627 carol: and then they are killed 2628 soddingwankers1: one sec 2629 susan: http 2630 soddingwankers1: can we not paste links? 2631 macey: well haha they're probably dead already this is morning glories 2632 carol: but it's alfuw because there's only 2 good comic shops in são paulo 2633 carol: and it's the biggest city here 2634 julia: susan why 2635 soddingwankers1: BABY 2636 soddingwankers1: GUILLAUME 2637 susan: This is the face guys 2638 carol: awful* what is wrong with my keyboard 2639 susan: This is the face that gets me 2640 macey: okay i just want to say why is fortunato such a fun topic. tessa and i talked about him fo 2641 macey: *for like an hour on monday too 2642 susan: Where? 2643 susan: Did you have another chat? 2644 macey: on aim we had this joke 2645 julia: i think it's because he seems complicated but we don't know much about him 2646 susan: Ohh hot damn how do you work aim 2647 macey: fortunato's english is actually still awful he has his orders completely wrong 2648 macey: the truants aren't even supposed to be at mga they had him read the map 2649 julia: hahahahahah 2650 carol: oh my gosh 2651 carol: hahahaha 2652 macey: "dude akiko wants to nail you" "but i am not a decorative poster" 2653 susan: The other day I was imaging all the Truants + Junisao/Hisao in a minivan 2654 macey: and i quote tessa 2655 susan: Driving off into the desert together 2656 julia: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 2657 macey: "she has a crush on you" "that sounds painful is she alright" 2658 julia: AHHHahhahaah 2659 susan: OHH NO FORTUNATO 2660 julia: who was driving the minivan 2661 guest-96750 entered the room 2662 carol: david 2663 susan: This reminds me of Leanne's thing about Hunter/Hisao 2664 susan: Junisao obviously 2665 guest-96750 left the room 2666 macey: OH YEAH THE REFERENCE THING 2667 julia: ahhahaah ah yes 2668 macey: HAHA SOBS I MISS...JUNISAO AND HUNTER...TOGETHER.... 2669 macey: and it's been one issue 2670 susan: And like anything she says about Hisao/Guillaume 2671 susan: ME TOO 2672 julia: yes 2673 soddingwankers1: what did someone say guillaume 2674 susan: I MISS THE PRE-WOODRUN FUZZY TIMES 2675 julia: hahahha 2676 susan: That I imagined but shhh 2677 macey: but at least hunter must be having future adventures 2678 susan: Me 2679 susan: It's always me Emily 2680 carol: I MISS THE ORIGINAL GLORIES TOGETHER 2681 soddingwankers1: i lov eyou 2682 macey: i am sure older jade is the best fake mom 2683 soddingwankers1: I'M LEAVING 2684 soddingwankers1: EXITING 2685 carol: they were the perfect breakfast club 2686 susan: Permanently? 2687 soddingwankers1: WRITING MY FINAL PAPER THAT'S DUE TOMORROW OK BYE 2688 susan: Goodnight!! 2689 soddingwankers1: MAYBE I'LL BE BACK 2690 erin: i had no idea i could go so long without casey/jade interactions tbh 2691 susan: GOOD LUCK 2692 julia: ah good bye good luck! 2693 erin: good luck 2694 soddingwankers1: thank youuuuu 2695 carol: GOODBYE EMILYY 2696 soddingwankers1: you're all marvelous 2697 susan: This chat is supposed to end soon anyways 2698 susan: but shhh 2699 soddingwankers1: yes shh 2700 soddingwankers1 left the room 2701 susan: Sobs Guillaume 2702 macey: OKAY HAHA the chat is actually supposed to end in like a second 2703 susan: I need a frend who is not part of the Guillaume is Evil Campaign 2704 macey: and i have to save it!! so 2705 macey: i think it safe to close up shop now? 2706 susan: So we're being kicked out then? 2707 macey: well yeah this is. end time sob 2708 susan: Okie dokie smokie 2709 carol: are you going to call the cops if we don't leave? 2710 susan: No she'll call David duh 2711 macey: WELL WHAT IF SPAMMERS COME IN 2712 carol: okay, goodbye guys 2713 julia: thank you as always for hosting (is that the right word) 2714 macey: no i am david obviously 2715 julia: ! 2716 susan: Well as per usual Thaaaanks for running this Macey!!! 2717 macey: good night guys!! and no problem 2718 carol: you are all lovely 2719 susan: You're awesome 2720 erin: night!! 2721 carol: and nice 2722 julia: good night alllllll!!! 2723 julia: byeeeee 2724 carol: and i love you all 2725 susan: Goodnight everyone! Cry with you later. 2726 mournthekrystle: night everyone 2727 carol: goodnightt!! [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe